Ash To the rescue! -An AshXMisty Fanfiction
by JamesDarkWolf
Summary: Misty,Brock and everyone in kanto are bankrupt! There's no more trainers left! Can Ash Come home and fix everything before it's too late?
1. Ash to the rescue!-Chapter 1

Ash,Cilan and Iris Were resting at a pokemon Centre after spending another 4 weeks in the woods. They had Been Starving for food ever since Ash unexpectedly Tripped Over a few rocks and the cans fell into the chasm below. Ash was really not the popular one after that,and Iris and Cilan knew not to trust Ash with their food again,although He apologized profusely over and over again.

"For The last time!" Ash Stated. "I'm freaking sorry! It was an accident!" His voice was steadily getting louder and louder. "Why the hell will you guYS NOT FREAKING LISTEN TO ME?!"

Pikachu, his little yellow electric mouse partner, could sense the tone in his voice and got down from Ash's shoulder. He looked up at ash with sad eyes.

"Pika..Pika pi Pi-Pikachu..." The Little guy looked frightened and was trying to calm Ash down,but Ash was far from done.

"Not now Pikachu." He snapped at the pokemon,making him get frightened and hide under a nearby bench. Ash was glaring at Iris,who was giving him the silent treatment.

"Every single time that something in this place goes wrong,it's always my fault! You guys can't seem to handle a person making mistakes in their lives!"

Iris turned to Ash with a glare and walked up to him so her face was only a few inches from his.

"We Told you! We told you over and over to make sure that no matter what happened, that you would keep the food safe! We trusted you and you let us down! I can't even freaking look at you right now!"

Cilan clapped his hands on eachother's shoulders,stopping them.

"Listen you two" Cilan began. "You're only Angry because none of us have had any food. Let's just go to the PokeMart,buy some food and I'll make us a Delicious dinner! Sound go-"

Ash stopped Cilan mid sentence. "No! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of following around a whiny girl who wants to become a dragon master,but won't even have the Fucking Decency to train her pokemon and can't understand simple mistakes!"

This Really Set Iris off. She Reached out to strangle Ash,but Ash was too quick for her. He jumped back away from her reach.

"LIsten Ash!" She Snapped at him. "If you Don't want to be with our group then fine! Go and get out of here! We Don't need you and we're sick of stopping at every Fucking city so you can challenge the gym leader! If you don't like my methods of training, then why don't you just butt out?!"

Ash Glared at Iris for what felt like forever,but was really only a few seconds. He turned and Stormed out of the pokemon centre.

"PI! PIKA-PI!" Pikachu ran after Ash quickly through the door and ran up his body. Ash smiled at the little yellow guy.

"aww..you'd never desert me buddy wouldja?" He pet the pokemon,making him purr.

"chaaaa..." Pikachu nuzzled his hand as Ash walked to a small fountain. He stared down into it,seeing his reflection.

"Hey Pikachu...remember the old days? Back when we were still beginning our pokemon journey?"

"Pi?" The pokemon looked at him,wondering what suddenly brought this on.

Ash continued to stare into his reflection,seeing his former self,about 11-12 years old. He missed his original Hat and gloves,he missed travelling through the viridian forest and getting close to cities that he loved and remembered quite fondly. He missed his old pokemon like charizard,bulbasaur, squirtle,pidgeot and muk. He missed Earning Gym badges in fun ways. He missed The team rocket when they were actually trying to steal pokemon and not just clowning around like they did now, but most of all, He missed his two original best friends. Misty and Brock. He sighed to himself,wondering what they were doing right now. As far as he could tell, Misty and Brock had both gone back home to their cities,and continued to run their gyms. He hadn't heard from either of them since his starting journey here in the Unova region.

"What are you guys doing right now..." He spoke quietly to himself. "Do you guys even miss me at all?"

Pikachu climbed down ash's back and tugged on his pant leg. He looked down at the tiny pokemon.

"Pika! Pika-Pika! Pikachu! Pi-Pi! Pi-Pikachu! Pi!" The pokemon was making motions with his body while talking so ash could try to understand.

"What?" Ash asked. "You want me to call one of them and see how everything is doing?"

"Pika!" His friend nodded to him. Ash Shrugged.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.." Ash stood up and walked over to a nearby payphone. It was busted and Ash sighed. Then got an Idea.  
"Hey Pikachu! Try using an electric attack on the payphone,that may give it some juice and start it working."

The pikachu nodded and got into position. It's little red cheeks started to spark with electricity as he powered up some energy.

"PIIIIIIIKKAAAAAAAAA...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu shot an electric attack through the wiring into the phone system and the phone machine turned on. Ash smiled. He had taught his pokemon well.

"Great Job pikachu!" He exclaimed,petting his pokemon. He opened the door into the booth,while pikachu jumped back onto his shoulder. He picked up the phone and dialed the number for the pewter city gym.

"...Hi,This is the pewter City Gym! we're terribly sorry,but the leader is out right now and will not be accepting challengers! Have a nice day!"

And then it finished.

"Well..I guess that was a dud..let's try misty."

He punched in the number for the cerulean gym.

"...We're sorry,but your call cannot be completed."

Ash was confused. what was going on? "_Maybe I dialed the wrong number.." _He thought.

He redialed the number again,but the same message came back. He tried it again to no avail. Then the phone went dead. out of power.

"Shit!" Ash exclaimed,throwing the receiver down. He barged out of the phone booth and walked back to the fountain.

"Chuuuu..." The pokemon moaned piteously. He nuzzled ash's cheek and ash reached back, petting the pokemon.

"I wonder where everyone went.." He said sadly.

He stood up and stretched. He turned back towards the pokemon Centre,when a nurse Joy walked up to him.

"Excuse me, are you Ash Ketchum?" She Asked in that polite tone all of her family members had.

Ash responded rather awkwardly. "Y-Yeah that's me. Is something wrong Nurse joy?" Had something happened to Iris and Cilan? He didn't really think much about what they were doing now. For that matter, why hadn't any of them come over to comfort him yet? He made a mental note not to trust them either,but that wasn't the problem right now.

"Oh not at all! You have a Phone call at the pokemon centre from professor Oak." She smiled sweetly.

"Professor Oak wants to see me?" He said,astounded. Usually,Professor Oak only called ash when he either needed errands done,needed to update Ash's pokedex,or to give him exciting news.

"_Oh great..this is gonna be fun..hopefully he'll give me a mission far away from Iris and Cilan..I can't stand them anymore..I want Misty back..and Brock.."_

Ash Followed Nurse Joy back to the pokemon centre.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Ash to the rescue!-Chapter 2

As Ash Walked back into the pokemon Centre,he noticed that Iris and Cilan were Sitting together (awkwardly closely) and Talking to each other in whispers. He listened carefully,but couldn't make out any words,but he did her Iris giggle at one point. He Sighed and turned towards Nurse joy,who lead him to the phone.

He sat down at the computer and picked up the phone. The computer connected and professor Oak appeared on the screen. Ash Smiled at the aging professor. Pallet town was always great during the summer weather and Professor Oak's skin had a nice tan on it. Although his signs of aging were almost undeniable, He still was fit enough to do whatever he liked. His hair had gone a lot more grey and some parts were white. But,that charming smile on his face made Ash know that professor Oak wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

"Hello Ash! My,it certainly has been a long time since we last saw you! You pretty much look like a new man!" Oak exclaimed.

"I do?" Ash looked down at himself questionably. It was true that He had begun to grow into a man now,leaving his kid-boyish body and turning into a strapping teenager. His muscles had bulged a bit and his arms,as well as his legs have began to get firmer and stronger. He had been lifting a lot of Heavy weights before the food epidemic,and this was to show for it. He felt rather proud of himself.

"Anyways Ash, this isn't exactly a social call...I have a favor to ask you."

Then ash heard a voice that he hadn't heard in a long time. A voice whom he had gotten so used to hearing everyday. A voice he missed so much.

"Professor, please, I think I should tell him."

Ash got excited,knowing he was right about the voice he heard. His answer appeared to him as professor Oak left the seat,and a girl took his place. She had beautiful short orange hair in which she tied up into a pony-tail. She was wearing a yellow tanktop and was smiling at him with pearly white teeth,while Her Sea-green eyes sparkled in the light. Ash blushed lightly. She had filled out a little and Her breasts could easily be seen through her shirt. He smiled,watching his closest female friend.

"Misty!" He Exclaimed. "It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much."

Misty closed her eyes while her cheeks went slightly red.

" Wow Ash.." She began. "I didn't think you'd miss me this much..I missed you alot too.."  
She shook her head furiously and looked at Ash with determination. "I have to talk about something important."

" Well can't that wait? I wanna know about what you've been doing all this time. How is the gym doing?" He rushed out.

Misty eyes went down and she suddenly seemed really upset. Ash didn't understand. "_Oh no..Did I Offend her? I'd better back up."_

But before he could,she spoke.

"Actually..That's what I need to talk you about.." She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. He felt the need to put his arms around her and make her troubles go away.

"What happened Misty?" He asked,ready to help her.

She looked up at his eyes,then she got a pouty angry look on her face. Ash turned around to see that Iris and Cilan were listening to every word from right behind Ash. Ash Cringed.

"Um..Do you guys mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here with her."

CIlan backed up,but Iris stepped forward.

"Whatever it is." Iris started. "I'm positive we should be allowed to hear it! We are your friends and it will concern us as well!"  
Ash Glared at Iris ,but that wasn't what she backed up from. Ash looked at the screen to see that misty Had a look of intense hatred on her face. It made Ash remember the times where She constantly got angry at him. But this, no, this was Way worse.

"Ash..Unplug the mic..let me speak to her.." Misty said,her voice trying to remain calm. Ash obliged and unplugged the mic. Iris backed up and her Axew disappeared into her hair. What Misty did next made Ash Fall out of the chair, as if Ash was pushed down.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU EGOTISTICAL BITCH!" Misty was Screaming Her head off at Iris. The entire pokemon centre had fallen silent as well as the Lab on the other side.

" You think that Just because you've spent a few months with Ash that you automatically control his life?! In Friendship,you're supposed to be able to trust one another and if Ash Felt that he had the need to,he would have brought you over! You should be ashamed of yourself! I can't believe how disgusted I am with you! You'd better hope to god that I never see you or you are going to pay missy!"

She was panting. Iris had backed away behind Cilan and was scared,which was pretty amazing considering her attitude could outweigh any conversation..Misty calmed down finally.

"Fine, It doesn't matter anyway if they hear..it's not like there is anything I need to hide ,where are you?"

Ash was still on the floor. He slowly got back up and scrambled back into the chair.

"Uhh..I'm right here." He answered innocently.

"Good...now.."

Her face went back into the same sad expression from earlier.

"The fact is that my sisters Left Ash..They were sick of taking care of the gym..and they made me run it..you know that..but they promised that they'll come back in only a few months.."

"Yea..They should be back by now. What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Ash..They found these guys..Who they said they fell in love with..The men invited them to live in a manor with them for the rest of lives and be happy..and they accepted.."

Ash sighed. Misty's sisters were,unfortunately, very attractive. He looked at Misty again and she sighed,continuing.

" So now I have to run the gym all by myself..but..The fact is..I have no way to pay for it..The trainers aren't coming anymore..everyone's moved on the Sinnoh and Unova regions..The trainers think that the pokemon there are much better..The pokemon are so sad and the gym leaders no longer can work..."

Ash was shocked. "_There were no trainers coming to Kanto anymore? That's not fair! What about everyone else?! What's going on?!" _He thought to himself.

Misty continued. "Without any more trainers,all kinds of buildings are going bankrupt...We won't have any money left..and since nobody will be able to pay from trainers,the other stores will eventually go bankrupt as well.."

Ash was starting to get nervous. His mom never had a job and got money from the bank. What if She loses that too? Everyone could start to starve or worse..they might start eating the pokemon..Ash winced at the thought..

"but what can I do about it Misty? Even I don't have enough money to feed the entire Kanto Region!"

Her eyes glittered a bit when he asked.

"We've been watching your performances on tv. You've been doing extremely well and have become quite popular in all of the regions. The reason people have been getting so much business everywhere,is because of you,Ash."

Ash blushed a bit. MIsty was complimenting on his skilled pokemon training?This was a real first. What was going on.

Misty smirked at Ash,knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Of course, it's still no match for me Ash,hmhm" She winked at him and he grinned. She was still pulling the tough girl attitude with him.

"So what do you want me to do?" He asked her.

Another voice came from,another that he recognized.

"Misty,You've been on there long enough,let me have a turn!" The husky male voice came closer to the screen and Misty Sighed.

"Oh alright.."She said in defeat. "but I'm talking to him again in a few minutes."

Ash Smiled and he felt his face go red when she said that. Did she really miss him that much that she wanted to spend every second on the phone with him?  
Nevertheless, Misty said goodbye to Ash and left from the computer. The next second, Ash's best male friend Brock took the seat and grinned at Ash.

"Hey Ash! Long time no see!" Brock announced.

"Brock! It's so great to see you again!" Ash Smiled at his Male best friend. "It's been too long!"

Brock was a pokemon Breeder who was also a great trainer himself. Ash started to chuckle at the memories of Brock,who kept trying to Flirt with all the nurse Joy's and Jenny's. Brock gave him a look as if he knew exactly what Ash was thinking.

"Let's get serious Ash, We need your help."

Ash nodded slowly and sat up straight and listened Carefully.

"As Misty has told you,you've gotten a lot more popular over the years. We want you to come back home to the Kanto region. There, we're gonna Host a tournament For pokemon trainers all over the pokemon world,and it will be held in cerulean City. Each trainer will have to pay a 1500 (around $15.00 US Dollars) pokedollar fee to get in and Challenge all the trainers. The Entire Kanto Region is already preparing for the tournament and we've talked with the council. The Grand Prize will be a Special ribbon. This ribbon will be given to the trainer along with a trophy. The Ribbon's special as it will let you for one time only guarantee you a spot in the pokemon league,no matter where you are or how many badges you have."

Ash was astonished! This was incredible!

"You'll get hundreds of contestants! I can't wait to sign up!" Ash Exclaimed.

"but Ash, I'm afraid you won't be able to win the ribbon." Brock said.,his always closed eyes never moving. Ash started to wonder (for about the tenth time) how Brock was always able to see,but never opens his eyes.

"How come?" Ash asked.

"because We're using YOU as our sponsor. When we get the tournament started. you won't be able to enter the tournament. Instead, we're offering the winner of the tournament a chance to Battle against you. Think about it Ash. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are and will want to battle against you. The popularity will Skyrocket off the Charts!" Brock exclaimed happily.

Ash smiled to himself, he loved the idea of going back home,but then there was Cilan and Iris now..he had to look after them..

A flashback of earlier and Iris's words echoed through his head.

"_We Don't need you and we're sick of stopping at every Fucking city so you can challenge the gym leader! If you don't like my methods of training, then why don't you just butt out?!"_

Ash growled at the thought and looked at Brock with determination,then nodded.

"I'll do it! I'll return to Kanto."

He heard two female squeals behind the camera. One was Misty's. Evidently she was extremely happy that Ash was coming home. Then he realized that the other voice was his own mother's.

"My mom's there too?" Ash asked,kind of embarrassed as Iris and Cilan were still watching.

"Yea. She's happy to hear you're coming home."

"I can tell" He smiled. "can I talk to her?"

Brock shrugged and waved over to Ms. Ketchum. Who took his seat and exclaimed over Ash.

"Ash Darling! It's so good to see you!" She voiced happily.

Ash's face went red and he smiled. "It's wonderful to see you too mom. I can't wait to come home."

"Well, when you come home,I'm gonna make you a huge dinner with all your favourites! I promise." She expressed with rejoice. Ash beamed. He was about to tell her that was great when Oak's voice was heard.

" Hey! This call is costing money you know and it's almost over my limit!" Oak said Hastily.

"Oops!" Ash's mom said. "I guess We'll have to talk to Ash when he gets home. We'll talk to you later sweetie!"

"Hey!" Misty's voice chimed in. "I wanted to talk to Ash some more!" She whined. Ash felt really embarrassed after that.

"You can talk to him when he comes back Misty" Oak said.

"Yeah Misty" Ash said. "and I can't wait to see you and Brock."

"Awww" Misty said from the background. "We'll be waiting Ash! Bye!"  
"Bye Ash!" Everyone on that side said to him.

"bye Everyone! see you soon!" He replied,and then he hung up.

Meanwhile, In the bushes of the pokemon centre, three figures were listening in through the window.

"So, the twerp's finally going home,is he?" The woman With long Red hair spoke.

The man with blue hair nodded. "It seems so. He'll have the home team advantage over us. there."

"Meowth. Don't give up! We've got the catch that pikachu!" The Talking Cat pokemon spoke to them.

The three stood up and Did their famous Motto.

"_To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nations"  
"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"  
"To Extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!" _The Girl Exclaimed.  
"_James!" _The Boy narrated.  
"_Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
_Meowth jumped on their shoulders.  
"_Meowth! That's right!"_

James turned to Jessie and smirked. "Let's head to the balloon and head the twerp off! If we can get there in time,we can ambush him and Pikachu!" he proclaimed to her.

"Excellent Idea James! Let's go!"

They Ran off into their meowth head balloon and started it,flying away.

-

As Ash put down the phone, he felt a certain loneliness. He missed his friends alot. Iris and Cilan were sort of fun to be around sometimes, but they were kids..Ash was a teenager now..and he felt really uncomfortable around them..true that they were on journey together for different reasons,but it still felt like they were trying to achieve the same goal. But to ash,nobody could replace his two best friends. He turned to Iris and Cilan.

"Ahh..the sweet call of a woman's stressful need for her companion. Mixed in with a wonderful history between these two,as well as adding a few sweet moments together can give you a recipe for nothing but love!" Cilan said in his critique form.

Ash cringed,hating these. Why did Cilan always have to do these types of things when they aren't necessary?

He turned to Iris. Iris gave him an odd look, it almost seemed like pity and rage mixed between.

"Umm.."Ash began. "I-I don't know when I'm going to be back Iris..I could be gone for a very long time.."

"Just go Ash...You need to take care of your region.." She said scornfully.

"Well Geez,you make it sound like you care alot!" he said Sarcastically,getting angry with her again.

"PIIIIKAAAACHUUUUUU!" *Pikachu shot out electricity from its cheeks and Shocked both Ash and Iris*

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" They both Cried.

When it was finished,they both looked burnt to a crisp.

"Thanks Pikachu.." Ash said softly,wincing from the pain.

Cilan walked up to them. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Iris's statement. Your region needs you Ash. You should Go.."

Ash looked at Cilan. "You do realize there is a chance that I will never come back right?"

Iris's expression Changed to Shock. "Y-You're never coming back?!"

Ash looked at Iris, who's eyes filled with Tears. Ash looked down.

"I'm sorry Iris..But I don't think I will..my region will need me to stay even after the tournament..I'm sorry.." Ash spoke quietly.

Ash and Cilan hugged Iris,then shook each other's Hands.

"It was fun hanging with you guys. I promise I won't forget you all." Ash said.

Iris Hugged Ash again tightly. "You'd better never forget me! I'll miss you so much!"

"AXEW AXEW!" Axew said happily to pikachu.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu responded happily.

They each hugged each other once in turn and then Ash turned and left the Pokemon centre,Heading for The port,to catch a ferry, Heading home.


	3. Ash to the Rescue!-Chapter 3

For the next 2 and A half days, Ash Hiked on his own through the plains and forests until he reached a hilltop that looked over Castelia city. His stomach growled loudly as he walked into the town.

"Agh..."He moaned. "I need some food so badly..Soo hungry..I'm gonna pass out.."

"Piikkaaaaa..." Pikachu whined next to him.

"Don't worry pikachu.." He said softly. "we're almost near the pokemon centre..We'll get some food then buddy.."

"Chaaaa..." Pikachu whined more,but sounded a bit happier after he said that.

After about half an hour, Ash and Pikachu arrived at the pokemon centre. Nurse joy happily took pikachu to the back for some food while another nurse joy led Ash to the cafeteria for some food. Ash Happily swallowed down anything he could get his hands on. Pikachu was happily munching on apples and pokemon food.

Ash looked out the window to look at the Sky,and sighed,thinking about his hometown. He was Really starting to miss Everyone,but he missed Someone above everyone else. She cept creeping up on him in his dreams now and every morning,he would wake up depressed because she wasn't there. He kept feeling that his life was a dream and he wanted to wake up next to her. It was alright though. He couldn't understand himself or what was going on anymore. His heart felt Empty inside and it wasn't his stomach anymore,and he knew the only thing that could fill his heart now was her.

He Couldn't Wait to see Misty again!

Team Rocket Was flying just over Castelia City,watching little Ash from above in their hot air balloon. Jessie was looking over at the pokemon centre.

"Meowth!" She snapped at the cat. "Are you absolutely sure that you saw the twerp head into that pokemon centre?"

"Meooooowth,I'm positive!" The cat meowed back to her. She nodded at James. "Do you have the ammunition?"

"I sure do, Jessie." He picked up a few bombs from the bottom and smirked at Jessie,who recoiled.

"J-James are those bombs?!" She looked freaked out,but James only smirked more.

"Jessie,it's time we returned to the good times,when people were actually afraid of us! I'm sick of looking like a child and losing to that twerp!" James shot out. Jessie smirked.

"Alright James, we'll do it your way. but look." Jessie pointed down at Ash and pikachu leaving and Heading for the port. "Instead of bombing the city, let's bomb the ship instead! that way there's no way the twerp will survive and we'll make off with that pikachu easily!"

"Wonderful Idea Jessie! Let's do it!" James exclaimed.

"Wait James..were doing it your way aren't we? Going back to the good times?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah..why?" James looked utterly dumbfounded. Jessie turned to meowth and both got a funny grin on their faces.

"Uh-oh.." James groaned,as meowth took over the balloon and jessie pulled james out,sliding down a rope with him.

"We have to make sure The twerp gets on that boat!" Jessie shouted happily as she slid down.

As Ash walked towards the ferries, pikachu tugged on his pant leg.

"Pika! Pika! Pikachu!" The yellow mouse was trying to get his attention.

"Huh? What is it Pikachu?" Ash Asked.

Pikachu Went into Ash's pocket and pulled out his wallet with his mouth,he handed it to ash. Ash opened it and Realized that after he paid for the pokemon centre, He didn't have enough money for a ferry. He groaned to himself and Sat down on the ground.

"Crap..we don't have enough money for a ferry..What are we going to do now Pikachu..?" He Sighed.

As if by a prayer, A woman with long blue hair and a 'woman' with Orange short hair walked up to them. The woman with short orange hair certainly did not look happy with the one with long blue hair, but they kept up a good act. Ash saw through this immediately. He had been stupid before,but he realized now what was going on. Team Rocket was trying to get him to do something. He decided to be sneaky of his own and let them bribe him into what they want. Usually some of the things they do end up helping him in the end so he'd see what they were up to.

"Oh my" The women with blue hair spoke to him. "you poor thing, I just heard that you don't have enough money for a ferry." She pinched his cheek and he cringed a bit,but took it. The orange haired lady perked up.

"We'd be happy to lend you some cash for the ferry twe-" *The woman with blue hair elboed her in the gut "I-I mean young man! please,let us help you!"

Ash smiled but was secretly laughing in his head at the whole time. "_I get the money to get onto the ferry and I get to see team rocket make complete fools of themselves! This is too perfect! I wish someone was recording this!"_

"Thank you so much!" Ash spoke with sincerity. "I need to get home to my town because my family needs me! I only need..hmm.." "_I think it's time I give our friends a little payback for everything they've done to me..show them what it's like to be suckers..they'll do anything for pikachu anyway." _He smirked. "I need about 10,000 Pokedollars to get back home! (about $100 US Dollars)"

Both Jessie and James cringed hard. _:"Oh no! That's gonna get rid of all our food money! but we have to get that Pikachu!" _Jessie said in her head.

"Alright young lad!" She said with a smile. "Here's your pokedollars!"

She gave ash a big bundle of Cash and Ash smiled.

"Wow, you people are so kind and considerate!" Ash's smile widened,knowing that it was ironic he was saying this. "It'd be a real shame if the boat i was on was destroyed. and then all this money would be gone.."

Both James and Jessie Cringed again,before stepping back.

"Well! We hope you enjoy the ride! ave a safe trip!" Jessie said to Ash before they both ran off into the bushes. Jessie giggled to herself.

"He fell for it! He's not gonna see the light of the next day!" Jessie whispered happily.

"Jessie..we need that money for food.." James moaned.

"Relax James." She had a evil smile on her face. "When we bomb that ship, We'll make sure that we find some rich people on there we'll take all their pokemon and their money!"

"Well..I hope i can be myself this time." James's head had dropped in embarrassment from having to dress as a woman AGAIN. "Why couldn't you be a man?" He asked her, a little angry with her.

" Oh come now,James! you honestly expect a Beautiful,sexy young woman to cut her hair and like you?" Jessie said while stroking her hair.

James groaned. " No..." He said in defeat.

"Exactly. now come James,we have to get ready for the attack later tonight!" Jessie proclaimed as a rope ladder fell down. They both got on and climbed up into the balloon,as it flew off.

As Ash watched the two disappear,he smiled at Pikachu.

"That Team Rocket sure can come in handy sometimes huh Pikachu?" Ash said while grinning.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu Agreed.

Ash and Pikachu Walked over to the Ferries and paid for a Ticket with the money they got from Team Rocket. He went up onto the Ferry and dropped off his bag at his room,locking the door afterwards.

"Hey Pikachu..We should get one last look at the Unova region..we won't be coming back.."

"Piiiikaaaa..." The little yellow mouse nuzzled him and they walked up to the top of the deck.

Ash Turned on the Deck to face the Island. Only an hour later,he deposited his other pokemon in the storage database and retrieved his pokemon from the Kanto Region. He looked down at bulbasaur,squirtle,Kingler,Muk and finally Pikachu again. He left an open space in case he wanted to catch a new pokemon friend while back in the Kanto Region.

He Smiled at the Island while the ferry started to move. He turned his hat backwards on his hat and held up two fingers,making a peace sign to the Island.

"Farewell Unova! Ash Ketchum is done here and going back home!"

"PIIIIKAAAAAAA!" Pikachu shouted to the island. Ash had no idea why,probably a final goodbye to a friend.

Ash Turned around and faced the sunset he was heading off to. He was heading towards a new journey back home,and couldn't wait to get started.

-End of Ch. 3-


	4. Ash to the rescue-Chapter 4

It was nearly midnight. People were usually up at this hour and clowning around in the mess hall,or doing some pokemon training while on board.

Ash Sighed into the darkness he was recently sleeping within. He had just had a nightmare and was still shivering. He tried to think about it,but there was only thing he could Remember. One line.

"_You'll have to Choose Ketchum. Your Love, or Your pokemon."_

Ash Looked at Pikachu and smiled. How could he give up his little yellow buddy? He'd been there since the very start and helped Ash for such a long time. He patted his friend on the head,smiling. He thought about the other choice. His love? Who could that possibly be? He wasn't in love with anyone. That kind of made the other choice null. He would easily choose his pokemon,since he didn't have a love at the moment.

Ash sighed and stood up,getting dressed. It was only just getting to midnight now,but he couldn't sleep another wink. He patted his pikachu,who opened his eyes barely.

"pppiiikaaaa..."Pikachu yawned loud and sat up. Ash smiled.

"Sorry to wake you buddy. I'm going out to the deck to get some fresh air. thoughtyou should know."

"piikaa.." Pikachu gott up and looked the mirror. He shot an electric bolt at it and it reflected,hitting pikachu. it gave him a small shock,waking him up fully.

"Chu!" Pikachu Nodded and hopped up Ash's shoulder. Ash Walked outside to the Deck and stared out to the ocean. The dark outline of a city could be,but was very faint. They would be arriving in Kanto in the morning. Ash smiled to himself. He was coming home. He would see his mother again,have a wonderful dinner with her and his best friends, get to see professor oak again. compete against the winner of the tournament who will undoubtedly be extremely strong, and he was going to see Brock and Misty again. He couldn't wait.

But as fate would have it, An explosion came from the middle of the boat,as well as Screams from the tourists.

"What The?!" Ash Said,startled by the impact. He noticed a huge cloud of smoke coming from the centre of the boat,but that wasn't all. The Smell of blood could be smelled Easily,even from where Ash would. Someone Was Either severely wounded or killed by that shot!

From the other side of the boat,almost near Ash,Another explosion went off As what seemed to be a bomb, Made the front of the ship COmpletely become obliterated. The engines stopped and the boat was resting in the ocean. The shockwaves created from the bomb Sent Ash and pikachu Falling over the edge of the boat.

"We're Falling Too Fast! Bulbasaur! I choose you!" Ash threw a pokeball and a small green dinosaur with a plant bulb appeared on the railing.

"Bulbasaur! Saur!" Bulbasaur used its vines and whipped them down. They wrapped around Ash and Pikachu,stopping their descent into the water. Bulbasaur used its vines to pull them back up and Ash grabbed the railing,pulling himself and pikachu up.

"Thanks Bulbasaur!" Ash said. "You really saved our lives!" He hugged the plant dinosaur.

"bulba!" Bulbasaur Nodded and jumped down.

~Meanwhile~

Back in Pallet Town, Misty was watching TV in professor Oak's lab,when an urgent news report came onto the screen. A reporter sat behind a desk an a picture of a boat destroyed appeared.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin."

"huh?" Misty looked closely at the boat. "Professor Oak! Come see this!"

Professor Oak walked over to the TV and looked at the tv screen.

"Near Cinnabar Island, it seems that the 'S.S. Green.' Is under attack! Reports confirm that explosives have been launched on that boat and the tip of the boat is going to break off at any second." The woman continued. The video played some footage of the boat and Misty could see Ash's Hat on his black hair. She Screamed loud.

"ASH IS ON THAT BOAT!" She stood up and turned to Professor Oak.

"We have to do something!" She demanded.

"Alright misty! Let's head over to the Dock! We can take a boat there!" Oak said.

Misty nodded to him and both he,misty and Brock,who had been listening the whole time (while ogling some pictures of women on Professor oak's computer,much to his disapproval) ran through the door and to the Dock.

~Meanwhile~

The Boat's weight Shifted strongly as the front of the boat Suddenly broke off! It started to fall off into the Ocean!

"Oh no! The Boats about to tip over!" Ash Shouted over the screams of others! "Where are these bombs comin fro-WUAGH!"

Another bomb had hit the first side again,making it explode.

"Who's Doing this?!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Came a combined voice of laughter. A laughter Ash Recognized too well now. He looked up to see Team Rocket's Balloon flying right above the ship. If only he looked up,he could have spotted them,but it wass too late now.

"_To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nations"  
"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"_

"WOULD YOU FUCKING SHUT UP WITH THAT?!" Ash Shouted at them,extremely Angry.

Jessie Snuffed down at Ash.

"Listen here Twerp! We've been playing games with you for the last 5 years or so,trying to get that fucking Pikachu! We've been playing nice long enough and we're going back to what we know is right! If We kill you along the way,then no harm will be done!" Jessie Declared.

Ash's blood was boiling now in anger as he stepped towards them.

"PIKACHU! THUNDERBOLT!" Ash Shouted. Pikachu Jumped off Ash's Shoulder and ran out a bit.

"PIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAA" Pikachu Began Charging up energy.

Jessie Smirked. "That's just what we were hoping you'd do twerp!"

Suddenly A giant Hand Reached out and grabbed pikachu with almost lightning speed. Pikachu Tried shocking it, but nothing happened. The Hand was made out of Rubber

"PIKACHU!" Ash Shouted as he Ran for the hand. As he ran,he shot a laser at bulbasaur,who returned to his pokeball. He stowed it away and Jumped up,just as the hand was raising.

Jessie,James and Meowth hadn't expected Ash's running skills,but all 3 freaked out when Ash grabbed on as they pulled him up.

"GET HIM OFF MEOWTH!" Jessie Shouted at The cat. The Cat grabbed the controls and rapidly shook the control stick back and forth. The hand started wriggling fast to each side,trying to throw ash off into the Sea.

"Give Me that!" Jessie Yelled. Jessie Grabbed the control stick and pressed a few buttons. The hand shot out And Flew at the boat. The hand (and Ash) Smashed Through the Dock of the Boat and into the floor below.

Ash was bleeding Everywhere on his body,His hat fell off his head and blood was running from the back of his head to his neck. He was still concious.

"C-Can't..give up..Must..save..Pikachu.." He groaned.

"Nice Shot Jessie!" James exclaimed. "You got him!"

"always the tone of surprise James. I am amazing after all." Jessie Scoffed. "now to bring him up,he's got to be unconcious..huh?"

Jessie tried pulling back the hand,but it was stuck in side the dock. She continued to try,and inch by inch more of the hand came out.

"Almost..there.." Jessie softly said.

Suddenly, something that looked like a rapidly spinning Star sliced right through the wire holding the Glove. The glove fell back into the sinking boat.

"AAGH! What was that James?!" Jessie Shouted.

The Star returned Back to it's pokeball. Misty Kissed the ball.

"Great Job Starmie!" Misty said.

She, Brock and Oak were in a motorboat,flying across the sea ,getting close to the ship.

~Meanwhile~

Ash slowly let go of the arm,seeing it was cut. He started Pulling With the strength He could Muster. The finger's of the arm Slowly released and Pikachu was able to jump out, unscathed.  
Pikachu Ran over to Ash and hugged him.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Ash smiled weakly. "I'm glad you're okay Pikachu..We've got to find a way back up.." PIkachu Scampered ahead as ash did his best to run up the stairs.

~Meanwhile~

"It's Team rocket!" Misty shouted over the roar of the engine. "They must be the ones who attacked the boat!"

"Team Rocket attacking people and committing murder?! That doesn't normally sound like them!" Brock Yelled back.

Team Rocket looked down and saw the motorboat coming towards them. They Freaked.

"It's The twerp's Girlfriend! and The Tanned one!" Jessie said. "James! Do something you twat!"

James ran to the bomb bag and started lighting bombs and throwing them at The motorboat. Misty Took control of the boat and pushed Oak back. She steered the boat swiftly past the bombs and easily avoided them.

Ash arrived at the top of the deck to see the motorboat heading towards the Boat.

"Bulbasaur I need your help one more time!" Ash declared as he threw the pokeball. and the dinosaur returned.

"bulbasaur!"

"Come on out Staryu!" Misty said. She threw a pokeball and an orange Star came out of it.

"Use rapid spin on the balloon,staryu!" Misty Shouted, The Star Started spinning and shot at the balloon. It Popped it easily through each side and let out a gust of air.

"Uh-Oh!" Jessie said. They got together and got ready for impact. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They Shouted.

"NOT THIS TIME! BULBASAUR! USE VINE WHIP TO GRAB THEM!" Ash ordered.

Bulbasaur nodded and shot his vines out. They Grabbed the balloon and held it. Ash pressed bulbasaur to the ground to help him not blowing away. The Balloon ran out of air and bulbasaur threw Team rocket into the ship. Knocking jessie,James and Meowth unconscious.  
Staryu returned back to it's pokeball.

Ash Smiled down at his Pikachu,but the ship was sinking fast! Every one of the other guests that was still alive made it to the life-boats and left Ash Behind.

"Oh no! we're stuck here!" Ash Moaned. PIkachu's Ears pricked up and pikachu ran to the railing,and Ash followed.

Down next to the ship was the Smiled down at them. bulbasaur picked up Team rocket and dropped them next to the motorboat. Misty and Brock Put them into the back,tied down with bungee cords.

Ash was about to jump over to the Side,when his entire body Pulsed. He Fell backwards onto the dock,and fell unconscious. Pikachu Noticed this and juped on the Railing.

"PIIKA! PIKA! PIKACHUUU!" Pikachu Shouted down to Misty.

It started to Rain as Misty Called to bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur! Lift me up so I can see Ash!" She called out.

"Bulbasaur!" bulbasaur responded. The vines shot out and wrapped around misty's waist. She was carried up to the dock and she jumped over the railing. She was released and She ran over to Ash. SHe hugged him tightly. then pointed bulbasaurs pokeball at it. bulbasaur returned to his pokeball and she kissed it,thanking him.

"Pikachu! hop on!" Misty called out. She was getting soaked by the rain as Pikachu jumped on her shoulder. She (with much difficulty) Lifted Ash up and started running to the tip. Brock watched this and took over the driving. HE steered to the tip that had fallen into the water and waited. A few seconds later. Misty Jumped on the tip and Slid Down the tip of the boat. She angled herself and jumped off it,landing in the boat,accidentally smashing into Professor Oak.

"Go Brock! Quickly!" She ordered.

He nodded and floored the boat,sending the boat sailing towards Pallet town as the Beautiful Cruise ship sank into the ocean.

-End of Chapter 4-


	5. Ash to the rescue!-Chapter 5

As the boat reached the dock, Misty and professor Oak carried Ash out of the boat and laid him on the grass. Oak stood up and Looked over at Brock.

"Run over to Delia's place quickly." Oak rushed out. " Tell her what's happened and show her where ash is, then use the phone to call the hospital. We need an ambulance as soon as possible."

Brock Nodded and jumped out of the boat to the road and started sprinting along the long road. Professor Oak returned to misty and Pikachu. Misty had taken off ash's Jacket and shirt to reveal his bare Chest. It had stiffened and showed some new pecs forming on his body,almost as if Ash had been working out. Misty tried her best to not take notice of this as SHe wrapped the clothes up and put them behind his head,trying to hold back the bleeding from getting any worse.

The look on Misty's face was one that Professor Oak hope he would never see again. The sadness in her eyes would be enough to make anyone feel her pain and suffering,but it was also mixed in with Fear and guilt,as if she had done this to Ash herself. She put her head down to Ash's chest and began to sob quietly.

"Oh Ash..I should have come sooner.." She sobbed. " I'm so sorry..Ash..please don't give up on us..Survive for a little longer..just so the paramedics can save you."

Misty and Oak were too concentrated on Ash's limp figure that they didn't notice the woman running down the streets. It wasn't until that Misty was forced off Ash,that they realized that Delia Ketchum had arrived. She wrapped her arms around Ash's body while sobbing hard.

"Such a young boy!"She sobbed out. "pl-pl-please don't let him be t-t-taken!"

Professor Oak knelt by Delia and rubbed her back Gently. Misty got up and started running down the road. a paramedic was at the house no and Misty Told them where to go. After that she went into the house and Saw Brock. She immediately puffed as she saw that Brock was flirting with the nurse (who's name wasn't Joy) who came with the paramedics.

"BROCK!" She Screamed at him. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TELLING THE PARAMEDICS WHERE ASH WAS!" Her blood was boiling in anger from Team Rocket  
earlier and unfortunately,Brock was about to get a Mouthful about how she was feeling.

"I CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE THE INSENSITIVENESS OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" She continued,her voice not faltering. " OUR BEST FRIEND IS DYING OUT THERE AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE THE FUCKING DECENCY TO STOP LOOKING AT A WOMAN AND TELL THE DOCTOR WHERE HE WAS?!" At this point, the nurse had ran out of the house.

"I was only trying to-" Brock stammered a bit,but before anything else happened, The front door opened and Professor Oak ran into the room,huffing and puffing.

After a minute or so, he stood up and coughed out. "They've taken him to the emergency ward and hooked him up with some anesthetics and such..don't know what the point of that would be since he's unconscious but that's their job.."

Misty and Brock looked towards Each other and the back at Oak,before nodding. Oak nodded in return.

"I'll get the car,you kids wait here." Oak said. He turned around and out the door,heading to his lab.

-Meanwhile,Back at the Boat.-

"Uggh...my head..James,tell me what happened...James?" Jessie stammered. She looked around. She was tied up by herself and there were sirens all over the place. She watched as The twerp was being pulled into an ambulance.

"Hmph..If the kid dies,it's not my fault." Jessie murmered. She looked over and Saw Pikachu getting ready to hop into the ambulance.

"Ha Ha! Success!" Jessie was about to leap out at the pikachu,when she was bonked on the head with a stick

"You're not going anywhere! Criminal!" A strict female voice caught jessie's Attention. She looked up to see An Officer Jenny holding what just hit her. Next to her was James and Meowth,tied up and silent. It snapped To Jessie finally. They were caught. They weren't blasting off couldn't be happening! Not to team Rocket!

but as it so happened, All three of them were lifted up and were forced to get into a vehicle that said "Pewter City police department". The Doors were shut behind them and the car drove off

Team Rocket was being taken to Prison.

-Meanwhile-

Brock was now driving professor Oaks small car up through the parking lot of the Pewter hospital. Misty and Brock rushed in and looked around. They found Delia a few minutes later,who was crying softly. Oak sat next to her and rubbed her back,consoling her. Brock and Misty took seats opposite them and Misty dabbed her eyes with a kleenex. It was a very emotional night for everyone.

-Meanwhile-

"You two are lucky, you get to spend one last night together." The security guard said to the two. He shoved them into the cell and locked it behind them,then left the room with the keys.

James walked over to the cell doors and Sighed.

"I can't begin to imagine what things are happening to Meowth..What they're doing to him.."  
James moaned. Jessies walked over to him and Smacked him upside the head.

"Get a grip on yourself James! We're going to Break out of here,whether we have Meowth or not!" Jessie Growled. James Stood up next to her and smirked.

"You're right Jessie. Let's get meowth and Escape!" James said with the air of courage.

James and Jessie both backed up,and at once Rushed the Door. When they collided with the door,the Door Fell off its hinges and set them free.

An Alarm went off as The Cell was opened and They Looked around quickly. They would soon be surrounded. They both Ran down the Hallway,not bothering for securities,they were already caught.

" Any Plans Jessie?!" James Puffed out as they ran.

"Yeah! When we Find Our pokeballs and Meowth, attack the Guards and Keep none left standing!" Jessie Choked out.

Two Guards Appeared at the edge of the hallway and pointed machine guns at them.

"Freeze! Or we'll shoot!" the guards Stammered.

" OH Really?" Both James and Jessie said at the same time. They Used their team rocket Training to Jump into the air and aimed a kick at both Guards Chests. Both of the guards Dropped their Guns and fell back. Jessie and James landed on the ground and picked up the guns. They aimed at the other guards who arrived. They both wrapped an arm around the neck of the unarmed guards and moved back,pointing the guns at their heads.

"One footstep and they both get it,and I'm holding the body around me,so if you shoot,he'll take it instead!" Jessie shot out to them. James Smirked. They were using the unarmed guards as human Shields! They dragged the unarmed men to the door.

"Tell Us Where Meowth is or we'll blow your head off!" Jessie hissed into the guard's ear

"H-He's in the room behind you.." The guard coughed out. Jessie smirked and KO'd The guard with the gun. She opened the door and slipped in before the guards could fir,and james covered her.

She walked over to where meowth was chained up. He smiled and hopped up.

"Jessie!" He exclaimed. "You Came for me!" His eyes were gleaming. Jessie smiled at the cat Pokemon. She Grabbed her belt with her pokeballs and put it on.

"Of Course Meowth,We're a team." Jessie Said. "Now! Come out Seviper!"

Jessie threw a pokeball and a purplish black cobra came out of it.

"Seviper!" The snake hissed out.

"Alright Seviper! Use your fangs to slice off the chains!" Jessie Ordered.

Seviper chomped on the chains and eventually broke each one off. Meowth jumped on Jessie's Shoulder as As she grabbed James's belt with his pokeballs and ran out. James Smirked at them and took the pokeball's

"I've got this one" James said. "Weezing! use your smog attack!"

*James threw a pokeball ad what looked like two purple heads appeared*

"WEEZING-WEE" It said "ZIIIIIING" It said as it sprayed black smoke in the entire room. The guards coughed and choked on it as Team Rocket disappeared.

They got outside and left through the city Gate,disappearing into the Trees.

Meanwhile-

Misty,Brock,Delia and Professor Oak were passing by the time in the waiting room,when a doctor came out to them. He smiled at them.

"Ash is going to be just fine." He said. "He just needs to stay in the hospital for a few days while he regains his blood. He's been properly bandaged and is on a quick way to recovery. You're all lucky though. if he'd lost any more blood,he wouldn't have enough for his circulation and would have died. Also,I'm afraid you can't visit him right now. but you can all come see him tomorrow." He finished,and walked away.

Delia Sighed in relief and then looked at Misty and Brock. Brock smiled at her back,but misty looked distracted. Suddenly,Misty ran over to the Doctor and started talking to him in whispers.

"Yeah,I suppose you could if you really wanted to." The doctor answered. Misty Smiled and turned to Delia.

"The Doctor's going to let me sleep in Ash's room,so I can watch over him." Misty said happily.  
Delia smiled at her.

"She's such a sweet girl..Well Brock,I guess it's just you and me tonight." Delia smiled kindly at Brock,who blushed a little bit,and turned away,muttering "thanks Mrs. Ketchum.."

They Walked off while MIsty walked into Ash's Room. She walked over to the side of the bed and looked him over.

"Oh Ash..you poor thing..please get better soon.." Misty said quietly. She bent down and kissed Ash's forehead. She listened to his peaceful breathing until they brought in a sleeping bag for her. then she looked around.

"excuse me doctor,but where's Pikachu?" She asked.

The doctor sighed. "His Pikachu is staying at the Pokemon centre..Very reluctant to leave..."

Misty smiled to herself. Pikachu always wanted to be near Ash,just like she did..they both wanted to protect her.

She cozied up into the sleeping bag and fell into a peaceful sleep,thinking about Ash.

-End of Chapter 5.

Note: I'm sorry if this chapter was short to you guys,but it was really Hard coming up ideasfor this one. Next chapter should be better,hopefully. Hope you enjoyed this story!


	6. Ash to the rescue!- Chapter 6

Over the next two weeks, Misty stayed in Ash's room with him. Over time, Ash slowly started to regain his blood back into his body and bodily functions returned to normal. During one fateful day, Misty was reading a magazine next to Ash's bed,when she heard a groan from the bed. She looked over to his bedside and saw him starting to stir. She gasped and dropped the book, getting up. She knelt by his bed as Ash slowly opened his eyes. He opened them wide for a second,then closed them,then started to open them again. He opened his mouth to speak,but only a croak came out. He tried again and again,and finally managed to get out a sentence.

"M-Misty...*cough* I-Is that..Y-You?" Ash Croaked out. Misty smiled and Held his hand. She could feel his pulse now in his hand and smiled at how strong it was again. Relief flooded through her as she felt his hand squeezing back.

"Y-Yeah Ash. It's me.." She responded softly. Ash closed his eyes and relaxed,holding her hand. then looked up at her again.

"How long was I out?" He asked. Misty Hadn't noticed that days were passing by. She was so worried about Ash feeling better that nothing else seemed to matter to her. She took out her phone and looked at it. SHe noticed She had over 30 messages from people and snuffed. She didn't care. They were all from Boys who her sisters gave them Misty's Number. She's been regretting it ever since. She looked at the date and nodded.

"It's been 5 days.." Misty said quietly. Ash's Eyes Widened. He'd been Asleep for almost a whole Week! There must be some mistake..He felt like he was just on the boat..Then it struck him.

"Wait!" He shouted and sat up. Then he yelled in pain from his bandaged back and laid back down. Misty put her arms on his to help him.

"Stay down Ash..Your wounds haven't completely healed yet.." She sighed and Ash relaxed.

"What happened to Team Rocket?" He demanded. She shook her head.

"I have no idea Ash..I went to go find Brock and Professor Oak, to see where the ambulance was,and then we came here afterwards..they were tied up though,so I assume they were taken to Jail." Misty Explained to him.

Ash couldn't believe it. He looked up to the ceiling. He did it? Had he actually gotten Team Rocket arrested? Were they finally Safe from Team Rocket forever?

He couldn't help but Yell in Glee. He did it! He Got rid of Team Rocket! Misty smiled down at him with a gleeful look on her face. Ash laid back with a grin as misty put her hands on Ash's hand. He looked up into her Sea coloured eyes with a smile,then patted the bed. She took off her shoes and sat on the bed next to him,since there was lots of room. She gently put her arms around his waist and hugged him gently,as to not bruise his wounds.

"I was so worried.." She whispered. "That you weren't going to survive..All the blood coming out of you.."

Ash could hear the crack in her voice,and knew she was about to start crying. He winced a bit and pushed her back gently so they could see,face to face.

"You know that I would never give up on you Misty." He said with a grin on his face. Misty giggled a little bit,then closed her eyes and laid her head on Ash's Chest. Ash's face immediately turned Red,and he gently placed a hand on her head,and began to stroke her head,while she sighed.

"I know Ash.."She spoke finally,but only in a whisper "maybe that's why I like to hang out with you..you're so determined..you never give up..not even when all odds are against you.."

Ash was stunned. What was up with Misty? She's acting as if Ash could have died. It's not like it's the first time he could have died. There have been hundreds of times where Ash's life was on the line. Misty and Brock have been in the same position too..but this..Misty never acted like this was his best friend,wasn't she? Or,was he something more to her now?

He Yawned loud,and this caused him to go into a coughing fit. Misty moved a bit,but was rubbing Ash's back repeatedly. He felt her hot touch on his back,and it soothed him. Misty watched as he relaxed into her. He lied back down and Misty took back her place on his chest.

After a few minutes of silence,he started to feel a bit heavier and quiet breathing. He looked down at Misty and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and rested his head on top of hers. He listened to her steady breathing and the gentle movements she made while she slept. He closed his eyes and drifted off in the quiet,holding her gently.

For once in his life, Ash Ketchum finally understood the happiness of being next to someone and never wanting to let go.

On Ash's Day of Release, Ash walked up to the counter,helped by a nurse,who was acting a little awkward towards him. Over the last few days,the nurse was rather huffy,when she saw Misty around Ash,and made her leave the room as much as possible. Ash wasn't very pleased about this,but he couldn't top the nurse from doing her work. He also noticed that the nurse asked Rather personal questions about him. For instance, only 2 days ago,the nurse had asked Ash if he was still a virgin. Ash,although awkwardly,admitted that he was,to the nurse's Delight. There were other questions he was asked,but there was no he would answer some of those questions! Nobody should know the answers to those questions except himself!

Ash, with extreme happiness of being away from that nurse,ran over to the small group of People waiting for him. The First to Greet him was both Misty and Pikachu. She gave him a tight hug,while Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and nuzzled him.

"Ash,I'm so glad you're better now!" Misty said into his shirt.  
"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu agreed with her.

Ash put one arm around Misty and his other hand on Pikachu's head. He pet the pokemon while holding Misty tight. There it was again! That feeling of holding onto Misty and not wanting to let her go. He looked into Misty's Eyes,which were slightly watering,and Ash felt the need to have her relax with him. He couldn't do anything about it,however,as Misty had moved out of his arms,and then a second later,was replaced by Delia,who held Ash tight to her bosom.

"Oh my poor baby!" She wailed. Ash was completely better now,but It still hurt as His mom held him tightly. She was already crying. "You have no idea how worried I was! I'm so glad you're all better!"

She was making a scene,and Professor Oak walked over,then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Delia,please. Let's take Ash home. You can make a fuss over him there." Professor Oak Said. Delia nodded and let go of Ash. Ash walked over to Brock,who smirked at him.

"Good to have you back,Ash." Brock said Calmly.

"Nice to be back" Ash replied.

Misty hugged Ash again and Ash felt rather embarrassed by it.

"Geez Misty,You certainly are rather affectionate today." Ash said with a Chuckle.

Misty looked up at Ash's smirking face and stepped back.

"Oh yes,That's reminds me."

BAM! A handprint was on Ash's face and he shouted in pain. Misty had slapped him across the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN ASH KETCHUM!" She screamed at him. She was almost as mad as when she yelled at Iris.

Ash backed away, really nervous. Misty seemed to calm down,then she seemed really sad.

"I-I just..I don't know what I'd do..If..you.." She seemed unable to continue her sentence. She put her head down and began to sniffle. Ash had no idea what to do,so he looked at Brock,who was behind her. Brock was looking at Ash and made a motion to Ash,as if he was trying to hug Misty. Ash nodded in understanding,and walked up to Misty. He gently put his arms around her and held her close to him. She gripped him tightly and wouldn't let go. He smiled and continued to hold her.

"I promise Misty.." He whispered in her ear. " I'm never leaving your side again.."

Misty looked up at him,her eyes watering still.

"Promise?" She asked.

Ash smiled and nodded slowly. "I promise." He replied.

Misty giggled. "Good,cuz if you break that promise,I swear I'll Find a Giant mallet and shove it up your-" *

"Hey Everyone!" Delia and Professor Oak had returned. Misty and Ash noticed,they were still in each other's arms,and quickly let go,both faces red.

"Ash Is free to go!" Ash's Mom said. Professor Oak gave an approving smile to him.

Ash nodded and Lead the group out of the room to Professor Oak's car. As they got in, Ash was wedged in between Misty and Brock. Not that he minded that much. He enjoyed being next to his best friends again.

Ash noticed that Misty was staring at him a couple of times,but whenever he looked at her,she looked away immediately,turning Red.

"_What is going on with Misty?"_ He wondered again. Misty was acting very weird. He started to talk to Brock. Brock was the best person to ask about women,so he asked Brock about the nurse.

" She continued to make Misty leave the room,and got angry whenever Misty was around." Ash explained to a thoughtful Brock.

"Jealousy. She didn't like Misty, because she wanted you to herself Ash" Brock Said easily.

"but why would that nurse want me all to herself? The other nurses didn't mind Misty being in there when they did those tests on me and gave me food and all that."

Now that he thought about it,he was starting to remember more. She always forced him to let her feed him,and She made him take his pills (Ash didn't see anything wrong there) and she always tried to make Ash to touch her. Ash always did his best to avoid touching her,but there was one time where she deliberately sat on his hand. Ash winced at this,but the nurse made him feel had pulled his hand away and told her to leave and bring Misty in. The nurse had looked affronted,but left anyway. Brock listened with a tone of amusement.

"Well Ash, It's obvious isn't it?" It wasn't Brock who said anything,but Misty. Ash turned to her. She had been listening the whole and had a grumpy expression on her face. Ash wondered what was wrong with her,but let her speak.

"She wanted you Ash. That nurse thought you were good looking,and fancied you. The reason she pushed me out so much was she knew that you and I were good friends and thought you fancied me. So she pushed me away to have you to herself because she was jealous. Then she started to do those things because she felt that she was your wife now! That Bitch!

Misty's voice had raised slightly and gave her a curious look. Misty had the same look on her face and Ash smiled.

"Could it be Misty,that you were Jealous of her as well?" Ash joked.

Misty's eyes went wide and she hid her face.

"D-Don't be stupid Ash..I-I had you to myself the whole time..I-II had to give you SOME space at least.." She stammered,her face red.

Ash smiled and took her hand gently. Her eyes widened some more at that and looked at Ash.

"I wouldn't mind you never leaving" He whispered to her.

Her face was darker red than a tomato and she looked down.

"Thanks Ash.." Was all She said,as the car pulled into Professor Oak's Lab.

~

After a very eventful Dinner back at Ash's home. Ash felt extremely Tired. He yawned loud and stood up. He bid everyone goodnight and Headed into his bedroom. Pikachu followed him happily and jumped onto his bed. His mom had replaced his bunk bed with a soft double bed. He wondered where his mom was getting the money from,but he was too tired to delve into his brain for answers. He got out of his clothes and laid in his boxers. He got under the covers,turned and fell asleep.

A few hours later,there was a soft knock. Pikachu's ears perked up when he heard it. Pikachu Nudged Ash,who opened his eyes a bit.

"wh-what pikachu..I'm sleeping.."

*knock,knock,knock* Ash.. *knock,knock,knock* Ash.. *knock,Knock,knock* Ash.. *

Ash sat up and walked over to the door,still drowsy. His eyes widened when he opened the door,to find Misty standing in front of the door. She was in a short nightgown and pajama bottoms and her hair was untied from the pony tail in her hair. It flowed down more than the last time ash saw it,so it was now to her shoulders. It made her look more mature and alot more like a woman,than a girl. He smiled at her.

"Um..Hi Misty..what's up?" Ash asked politely. Misty put on a weird face. It looked like she was pouting,but had big sad eyes. He realized what it was. It was a look Dreamy girls gave their husbands when they wanted something.

"I had a bad dweam.." She was using an accent to make her sound like a little girl,Ash chuckled.

"I'm sorry Misty,what would you like me to do about it?" Ash said.

Ash moved out of the way as Misty walked in. He closed the door and she smiled at him.

"I was..wondering..if.." She looked away,her face had gone red again. She's being doing that alot lately.

"C'mon Mist,spit it out" He said,yawning. She puffe a bit,but soon relaxed,coming to her senses.

"I was wondering if I could sleep next to you?" She asked before she closed her eyes in embarrassment. Ash blushed lightly and Misty noticed.

"Ummm..." Ash rubbed his head,remembering a few days ago,where she had fallen asleep on his chest. To be honest with himself,Ash really missed having her by his side like that..He wanted to have her do that again.

"Sure Misty..I'd love that~" He said,blushing.

She walked up to him and took his hand with hers. She led him back to the bed and laid down in it. He laid next to her and wrapped the blanket around them. At first it was awkward,having her like that. but then she felt her head touch his chest. She used him as her pillow,and he was happy with it. He put an arm under her and then around her,holding her close to him. Soon he heard her peaceful breathing,and it lulled him. Soon he closed his eyes,laying down next to the woman he loved.

-End of Chapter 6-

Note: Sorry this took so long guys. Ran out of ideas,bad connection and other things holding me back. Hope you enjoyed it. I really don't know when Chapter 7 will be released,but it will definitely be sometime this month. Chapter 7 Will Definitely be about the tournament.

*- This is probably my only Sonic Reference. referring to Amy's Giant hammer and how she hits sonic with it.

*- My Big Bang Theory Moment where Sheldon knocks on People's Doors. XD had to throw it in there XD

If you Wish to,leave a review,Thanks for reading.


	7. Ash to the rescue!-Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

Days turned into Weeks,as Ash Healed his wounds,over the watchful eyes of his best friend Misty. She never left his side these days,but Ash didn't mind. They trained their pokemon together,ate side by side with meals,slept together and enjoyed each other's company With Brock. Ash had heard about Misty yelling at Brock during the incident about flirting with a nurse,and it seemed as if Brock was trying to make up for it now.

Ash was doing very well with his head was now completely healed up,and he had a giant scar on the back of his head now,but at least it wasn't bandaged anymore. Ash still had to take it easy although,as his arms and legs were still a little bit Shaky and needed a bit more time to relax.

Even though Ash should have been Resting, he tried to get involved in the construction of the new CelaDome. The CelaDome was going to be the holding place of the tournament. Ash started to fear how big this Tournament was really going to be,as he looked over the contestants who pre-registered for the tournament. As far as he could tell,there were already over 10,000 contestants and the tournament was still a month away! Who knows how many more contestants will Sign up by then. Ash continued to look through the list,when he noticed Misty's Name on there and right under it,Brock's name as well. Ash continued to look through other names on the list,where he saw quite a few other familiar names. He gulped when he noticed 3 extremely familiar names,thinking about what would happen when they arrived. No doubt they would come right to him. He stared Down at the Three Girls Names. Dawn,May and Iris had Signed up for the tournament as well.

He put down the paper and walked over to Misty,who was sitting on the couch,watching a tv program. He sat next to her and placed his head on her shoulder. Misty,who was now used to this,put an arm around Ash and held him close. He explained about why he was like that and Misty Sighed.

"Ash, you realize these are all different girls..May and Dawn will probably have moved on from you and are leading happy lives and while you a happy life now as well..you are happy...right?" Misty asked.

Ash looked up at her with a smile. "Of course I am Misty..I just needed someone to comfort me..That's all.." He said softly. He watched as she turned off the tv,and felt her other arm wrap around him.

"you let me use you as a pillow..I think I should let you have a try." As Ash laid his head on her stomach Gently. He listened to her gentle breathing and fell asleep,warm and happy.

Ash Walked out of his bedroom. He Smiled to himself. Kanto was going to be alright now,Especially at the end of this competition. He couldn't believe how many people showed up for the tournament! There was over 50 pages full of contestants. and Each page held about 10,000 names in very small text. Ash was too tired to do the math. He had just woken up after all. After Eating breakfast,he waited as Misty and the others woke up. Together,they got ready and left for the CelaDome in Professor Oak's Car.

Even though the left 3 hours early,they still only made it to Cerulean City with a few minutes to spare. Traffic was so terrible that morning that they barely found parking anywhere. They had to park in pewter city and walk the rest of the way! Luckily,Brock knew a shortcut,so they took it to get there faster.

The Dome was Huge! It took over Almost all of Cerulean city now,with only a few houses which now were for contestants. The Stadium was Able To fit all of Kanto and Johto's Residents into it with almost 2 million seats. Ash knew how big it was going to be since he himself helped put in the chairs. He bid Misty and Brock Farewell and was about to walk into the stadium to his seat,when he heard a voice call to him.

"ASH! HEY ASH!" The womanly voice yelled to him. He turned and noticed a Girl running up to him. She had medium brown hair with a Green cap on top of it,as well an orange shirt with a bag strapped around it. Wearing white tights and green shoes. He Smiled at the girl. It was a while since he last saw her.

"Hey May! What's up?" Ash Said politely. May Relaxed and panted for a few seconds,then drew up to her full Height and smiled at him.

"It's so great to see you again!" She said before she enveloped him in a Giant Hug. Ash felt a little embarressed.

"Gosh May,It's Great to see you too.." He said awkwardly as he patted her looked up and winked at him.

"Of Course,You will be rooting for me in this competition,won't you?" May asked,her eyes glazed with a hopeful expression that Ash thought was really cute. He smiled and nodded,not trusting his mouth right now. She jumped up happily and then surprised him amazingly by kissing him on the Cheek.

"Thanks Ash. It's been hard living without you in my life...I'll talk to you after the Match!" May said happily.

Before Ash could say anything,she had already left inside the stadium. Ash couldn't believe it,but he was watching May's movements as she walked away. Her figure was curved slightly and It was swaying with her movements while the Cheeks of her ass were nice and tight,giving her ass a nice bubbly look. She turned back and gave Ash a look. It looked like she was Seducing him. She gave him a wink before dissapearing into the stadium. Ash Sighed.

"May just kissed me on the cheek ..Misty has been acting really weird towards me..and there was that nurse..What next?" Ash Asked himself.

His answer came to him as there was a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned around and Saw a blue Haired girl with a white hat. She was wearing a Pink Scarf along with a black shirt that turned into a Pink Skirt. She was wearing Pink Boots with Black socks. She looked a lot more mature than when he last saw her,which really wasn't long ago. ONly about a year or so. She was definitely turning into a woman! She had beautiful long,slim legs now as well a slim figure,while her breasts Were definitely easily seen. Her shirt was actually cut a bit at the top to show some of her cleavage and Ash looked away,blushing. Dawn walked up and hooked her arm through his.

"It's been so long since we last saw eachother! Let's go hang out!" Dawn declared. Ash gently pulled away.

"Dawn,The tournament's about to start though!" Ash Explained Quickly. Dawn only Laughed.

"relax Ash,The tournament today is only for the A-Block. I'm in the D-Block,I've already looked,We've got all Day to Hang out!" Dawn said.

Ash shook his head.

"I'm sorry Dawn,I can't. I promised May I'd come watch her today." Ash Explained. Dawn Huffed and It reminded Ash of Misty.

"And I can't see my old friend for a few minutes alone?! Sheesh Ash!" Dawn got angry and storrmed off, not listening to Ash trying to call her back.

Ash Sighed and looked up. He noticed Iris and Cilan standing a pretty long way away from him. They looked exactly the same since he left them. He decided to disappear from them into the crowd going into the Stadium. Since he was one of the helpers and also the trainer the winner would face, he got to sit in the front row. He watched As an announcer came up to the front a few minutes later and began to speak into a microphone.

"Ladiiiiiiiiiiiiiiies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the biggest tournament To ever be hosted in Pokémon History! Tonight! We give you 5 full hours of nonstop pokemon Battles! Tonight! The A block will Face off for the first round,with the rest of the Blocks happening during the following week! Our Trainers will be allowed only 1 pokemon Each! Now! Lets meet the challengers for tonight's Battles!"

The announcer left the stage and the Stadium went into total darkness. Then a Spotlight shined upon the center of the stage as it opened. It continued to open as an elevating out of the ground and they could Hundreds upon hundreds of Trainers on the platform,rising and waving out to the crowd. Ash Looked through the crowd and quickly found Misty and May Next to each other,waving happily to the crowds,Excitement washing over them. He smiled at Misty. She was going to win! he would cheer for her no matter what!  
He Yelled out to her over the screams of the crowd.

"MISTY! YOU CAN DO IT! I KNOW YOU CAN!" Ash Screamed out to her. Misty Looked down,hearing her name and Saw Ash. He winked at her and She blushed deeply. May looked down at Ash as well. He gave May a thumbs up. May also blushed and smiled,then continued to wave to the audience.

The announcer came back into the ring and took out the microphone.

"And Now let's hear a special word from Our Champion! AAAAAAASH KETCHUUUUUUUMMMM!"

"GUAK!" Ash Jumped to his feet. He got extremely nervous as he walked up to the Stadium. The announcer handed the mic to him,and he turned to the crowd. He gulped and closed his eyes.

"Hello Pokemon World!" He shouted into the mic. The Crowd Screamed their approval Back to him. He turned to the contenders.

"I want to wish Every single trainer to do their very best in the tournament and have fun. You should all make new friends here and experience new pokemon you may have never seen before. And I will see you at the top!" Ash said to each of them. They Saluted Ash with Cheering as he handed the mic back.

"Alright Everyone! I Declare the official Pokémon CelaDome tournament to begin! Our first two contestants Please Come to the Front stage while the rest Go Back to the Change Room!" The announcer said to the crowd as they Cheered loud.

Ash Watched as a man with Red Hair walked up into the middle of the Ring. His Hair had lightning bolts running through it so it was crackling with Electricity. He Wore a blue Shirt With black pants. On his Shoulder was A Pichu. Ash Smiled at the baby pokemon,and it jumped down from his shoulder into the field. He watched as another Trainer walked up to Face him.  
This trainer had chocolate brown Hair and his outfit was entirely Black. He wore a light black Sweater with Black track pants. He nodded towards his opponent

"And the First Battle will Begin! Here We Have Volt versus Nathan!"

The boy with the black sweater backed up. He ran to the room,jumped. Bounced off his Hands and into the air.

"Eevee! Onstage!" The Trainer said as he Threw his pokeball. A burst of light appeared and cute little fox type creature appeared. He had chocolate brown eyes, a little white man and a furry brown tail. The creature flipped and landed perfectly on the ground in front of his Trainer.

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted. The crowd Went wild with "AWWW!" "It's so cute!" "I want one!"

"And Nathan Sends out an Eevee to Battle against Volt's Pichu! A Normal type versus an Electric type! Begin Trainers!" the announcer announced.

"I'll begin this match!" Nathan Said to the crowd,his voice magnified for the crowd to hear.

"Eevee! Use Agility!"

"Eevee!" Eevee Said. Eevee used its agility and started Running Circles around Pichu. Pichu tried to follow it's movement but it was Just too fast. Pichu began to get dizzy but it seemed like volt wasn't worried.

"Pichu! Jump up And Use Thunderbolt while spinning!" Volt said.

Pichu Jumped up and spun in the air. HE shot an electric attack around in a circle. The thunderbolt Hit Eevee and Sent it Flying.

"Eevee! Please get up!" Nathan shouted.

Eevee Struggeld,but got shook the thunderbolt off and was Angry now.

"Eevee! Use Shadowball!" nathan commanded!

Eevee Shot out a ShadowBall from its mouth and it hit Pichu Straight in the face, Blasting it into Volt,making the two go flying. Pichu Rolled off of Volt, Still standing. Volt was okay as well. Ash Gulped. It seemed like these two didnt care what happened to the trainer. They'll Fight their way to the top!

"Pichu! Use Volt tackle!"

"Piiiii-Chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-cu-CHUUU!" Pichu Ran Fast at Eevee.

"Eevee! Use Shadow ball!" Nathan Called out!

Eevee Charged and shot out another shadow ball At Pichu.

"Quick Pichu! Use double Team!" Volt commanded.

Pichu suddenly disappeared and there were twelve Pichu's surrounding Eevee. Eevee began to get nervous as he looked around.

"Eevee..It's alright. only one of them is real! Just Relax and Focus! When you find him, Use Iron tail!" Nathan explained.

Eevee closed it's eyes and listened carefully.

"Alright Pichu! Finish it Off With volt tackle one more time!" Volt commanded

"Piiiii-Chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-cu-CHUUU!" Pichu Ran Fast at Eevee.

Eevee was Ready this Time.

"Eeeeee-VEE!" Eevee Swung its tail like a metal baseball Bat and Sent Pichu Flying. Pichu Crashed into the wall and Fell to the ground, unconcious.

"PICHU IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE WINNER IS EEVEE AND NATHAN!"

Eevee Jumped up onto Nathan's Shoulder and Nuzzled him. The Crowd Cheered Loud for Nathan,Including Ash. Nathan Looked at Ash and nodded Happily, nuzzling eevee back.

Volt walked over and Picked pichu up. holding him close. while nobody was looking,Volt Ran out of the stadium.

Nathan Waved to the Crowd and disappeared back into the changerooms.

Ash Sighed. That was an intense battle! It really got his blood pumping. The announcer was about to announce the next two challengers and Ash couldn't Wait!

-End of Chapter 7-

author note: many more chapters coming up folks, plus a twist at the end of the games! stay tuned and leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Ash to the rescue!-Chapter 8

Ash Couldn't have had Dreamed a better Way to enjoy the Day and Evening than watching Non Stop Pokémon Action! Battle After Battle, The pokemon Were sent Flying one after another. A battle could have lasted less than a few second to a few minutes,but It was going so fast That Ash could barely Keep up. Finally He Heard Two Familiar names and He smirked. This battle was what he was waiting for. He Watched as the Two Female Trainers Walked into the Stadium and Stared Each other Down.

"AND NOW" The announcer said loudly. "ITS MISTY VERSUS IRIS!"

Misty Growled at the Little Girl and took out a pokéball. Iris Poked fun at her.

"Hey Misty! Let's get this over with huh? I've got a Match with Ash to look forward too!" Iris Said boldly.

Misty's Blood Boiled in her body. Ash Could Tell since Her face was becoming red.

"I've been waiting to Humiliate you since That Phone Call,and now is my chance..Prepare To be devastated before A live audience." Misty retorted.

Iris Didn't Back Down. "I Don't think I'm going to lose to someone who likes having a pumpkin stuck to her head-OH I'M SORRY! I forgot that's your hair!" She said with a smirk.

"I'm surprised they allowed an immature child like you hold a pokéball,let alone leave her playpen!" Misty Shot back.

The crowd went "ooooooooh" and the announcer interrupted.

"Alright! We've seen you can fight with your mouth,snow fight with your pokémon!" The announcer spoke quickly,before they could interrupt. Ash Couldn't help but Smile. This was going to be wonderful!

"Get Her Misty.." He said under his breath.

"GO! EXCADRILL!" Iris Threw her pokemon and what appeared to be a Mole With Silver Claws appeared.

Misty Threw a Pokéball. "GO GYARADOS!"

*a Giant Blue Sea-serpent Appeared on the field and a few people screamed. It Easily Towered over Excadrill.

"ummm.."Iris Gulped. Her excadrill backed away.

"GYARADOS HYPER BEAM!" Misty Commanded. The sea serpent shot an orange beam, completely overwhelming The Excadrill. It fell over and had spirals on its eyes,without even being able to move.

It was like that. Ash Couldn't believe it. He had witnessed the Fastest Match of the entire Day! The crowd Cheered for Misty as the pokemon Returned to the pokéballs. Misty Looked over at Ash and Gave him a Smile. He smiled back at her. What surprised him is that Misty put her mouth to her lips and then blew in her hand to him with a wink. She just blew a kiss at him! His face went completely Red. She Smiled and Turned,Walking out of the Stadium.

The Next Few Battles weren't as interesting. Cilan's Pansage managed to knock out his opponents Raticate and May's Blaziken Easily Defeated Her opponent's Hitmonlee. Finally The First round was over and they were to take a one hour break. Ash Got up and Stretched his legs. He walked out of the dome,and was barely alone for 5 seconds when She Felt A pair of arms around his waist from behind. He turned to see Misty hugging him. He smiled and moved her arms up to his back and he held her close to,hugging her.

"You did a great job out there Misty. You Really Socked it to Iris There." Ash Said Happily. Misty Smiled up at him

"Thanks Ash, I've been doing a lot of my pokémon. I'm Glad Gyarados listened to me." Misty responded. She had let go of him for a few seconds before he felt another body Glomp him to the ground. He hit the pavement and yelled in pain from his injuries. May Jumped up and helped him up,extremely scared by his yell.

"I didn't even glomp you that hard..you must have gotten weaker Ash." May Said dottily. Misty was Furious.

"May! You don't know what Ash's Been through! He just got out of the hospital a few weeks ago! His Back Was broken as well as his arms and legs almost shredded!" Misty spat out at her. May's Eyes went Wide and She hugged him again.

"Oh Ash! I'm so sorry! If I had any idea that you were in the hospital,I would've rushed right over! It must have been so lonely for you!" She sobbed into his shirt. He awkwardly pat her head. Meanwhile,Misty was absolutely Steaming.

"Alone?! \what am I?! Chopped Liver?! I Took care of him while he was in his condition!" Misty yelled out. She was beginning to Draw Attention. This attention included Dawn,who now ran over to them.

"I watched you girl's matches! Great Job both of you!" Dawn Said. Misty and May turned to her and they started Gabbing away. Ash would have Joined in,but he got momentarily distracted by a passing food court. His stomach rumbled Very loud. All 3 girls heard it and turned their attention to Ash. Both Misty and May grabbed his arms and Dawn pushed his back.

"C'mon Ash,Let's get you some food!" They Said at the same time happily. "And Iris isn't invited!" Misty said after that,glaring at Iris. Evidently,The trouncing she gave Iris wasn't enough to cool her tried to make them let go. He wasn't hungry enough to resort to this!

The girls took him into a restaurant and ordered him some food. Misty sat beside him while Dawn and May sat across from him. Ash Felt it Oddly Comforting to be surrounded by his close female friends again. He started to laugh since May was playing with his feet from under the table. Dawn was Brushing her hair and looking more beautiful,and Ash's hand was being held by Misty Without him was Weird. On the outside,they appeared to be normal friends with each other,but Ash could feel a raging battle going on in between the three of them. He began to get nervous and started eating his food Rapidly. After He finished,He quickly thanked them and Left,leaving them to hang out.

Ash Sighed in relief. He never felt so much tension in his life. He started walking around,but then heard a bell go off,followed by a loud voice.

"ATTENTION! THE SECOND ROUND OF THE CELADOME CUP WILL BE BEGINNING IN 5 MINUTES! ALL PARTICIPANTS FOR THE SECOND ROUND MUST MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE STADIUM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! IF YOU ARE LATE,YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED!" The announcer said,then repeated himself. Ash Sighed in relief,then went back inside the dome,going back into his seat.

The second Round had begun and Now there were only 80 contestants left. Ash couldn't believe how much the block had shrunk. Luckily for them, they had to pay before entering,so the money was still theirs. He watched as The Trainer Named Nathan Walked up to the stadium once more. Ash Looked over to see who his opponent would be and noticed it was Cilan. Cilan walked over to Nathan and offered his hand To Nathan.

"May the best man win" Cilan said.

Nathan Stayed Quiet and walked away from Cilan,going to his spot.

Cilan Scowled and Walked back to His spot as well.

"Pansage! Let's give him a show!" Cilan shouted as he threw his pokeball. A green monkey appeared that had a small tree on its head.

"Eevee! Onstage!" Nathan said as he Threw his pokeball. A burst of light appeared and cute little fox type creature appeared. He had chocolate brown eyes, a little white mane and a furry brown tail. The creature flipped and landed perfectly on the ground in front of his Trainer.

"And it's Cilan vs Nathan! Let's give this crowd a great Show!"

"Pansage! Bullet Seed!" Cilan said. Pansage started rapidly shooting seed at Eevee.

"Eevee! Use Agility to dodge!" Nathan instructed. Eevee Dodged easily and continued running.

"Pansage! Use Tickle!" Cilan Said. Nathan Started to Laugh.

"What Kind of Move is Tickle?!" Nathan said out loud. Pansage got in front of Eevee and began to Tickle him. Eevee started laughing cutely. Nathan watched at Eevee couldn't Relax.

"Now Pansage,Use vine whip!" Cilan commanded

Vines shot out out its tree on Pansage and Wrapped around Eevee. It threw Eevee at the wall and it collapsed.

"No!" Nathan Shouted. "C'mon Eevee! Get up Buddy! You can do it!" He cried out. Many of the crowd was chanting "COME ON EEVEE! COME ON EEVEE!" Eevee Struggled To its feet,but was still able to Smiled.

"Thatta boy!"" He said smiling.

"ITS EVALUATION TIME!" Cilan Said loudly to the Crowd went suddenly quiet.

"_The Crowd's with me Here Cilan,nobody wants to hear it.."_ Ash thought to himself. Nathan Seemed to be Whispering to his Eevee.

"As you can see, My opponent has been using his speed as a tactic to Distract the opponent and getting them confused. By doing this,he has puréed The fine Mixture together. But I'm afraid that Purée is-"

"SHUT UP!" Nathan Roared. Eevee Fired a Shadow ball at Pansage,Who was distracted by Cilan's Rant to do anything. Pansage Flew Into the air and Smashed Into Cilan's stomach. Both Cilan and Pansage Smashed into the wall. A man fell over in the stands and a hotdog Fell on Cilan's Face. Everyone in the Arena Cheered for Nathan as He moved to the second round and Finally Shut up Cilan.  
" _Thank You Nathan for stopping him! I couldn't bear another second of that nonsense!"_ Ash thought to himself While smirking.

Cilan was picked up by a stretcher and Carried out of the Room. Ash couldn't help but Notice that Iris was crying loudly. She Ran out of the stadium and he sighed.

"_I can't believe I'm saying this..But I hope they stay out of my life for good..I'd rather have Team Rocket back than them.."_ He Sighed.

He continued To watch The matches. Many trainers left the arena so There were only two matches Left. Ash Watched as May Walked into the Room and on the other Side entered a young Man. Ash remembered the man from Earlier Matches. His name was Garo and He was using a Lucario During the Matches.

"Go! Glaceon!" May said as she threw the pokeball. A beautiful Dog popped out of the Ball and Ash looked at it. It looked like it was made out of Ice and Crystal

"I'd better check Dexter Just in Case." Ash Said. He pulled out Dexter and pointed it at Glaceon. It scanned for a second before showing the picture and giving off its info"

"_Glaceon. The Ice stone Evolved Form of Eevee. It lowers its body heat to freeze its fur. The hairs then become like needles it can fire." _Dexter responded.

"A Glaceon Huh? This should be an interesting choice." Ash Said.

"Go Lucario!" Garo said as he tossed the ball. A flash of light and another dog came out. This one was standing on two legs with Dark blue Fur. Even from the distance from the arena to his seat,Ash could see a powerful Aura around Lucario's Fists. He checked the pokedex again.

_Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, and the evolved form of__Riolu__. By sensing the__aura_ _of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements. _Dexter said.

"How is May gonna Win against a Pokemon that can read their thoughts? " Ash Asked. He looked at the trainer and realized that this trainer wasn't what he was cracked up to be. He was shaking under the pressure and Lucario Looked like he wasnt going to listen to anybody.

"Lucario,Do a ShadowBall attack!" Garo Said. Lucario Didn't listen. Garo Groaned.

"It seems thatLucario is unwilling to battle,So the Winner is May!" The announcer said loudly. Some Crowd member's booed as Garo made lucario return. He sighed and left the arena. Ash Felt kind of bad for the guy,but May didn't mind as Glaceon returned to her ball and May kissed it.  
Misty's battle was Uneventful as well as the trainer's Hoothoot was no match, Even though Misty was forced to use Psyduck,since he Jumped out of his ball Again at the wrong time. Misty cringed.

"Why do I bring Psyduck with me.." She sighed as She walked out.

Ash Stretched His legs. The Semi Finals were going to be tomorrow and He couldn't stand sitting in a Chair for the rest of the night. He walked out of the Stadium and went into a large hotel. Since he was the Champion's opponent,he got a special room to himself. He walked intothe room and Faceplanted onto it,falling asleep immedietely. Pikachu Curled up beside him,having traveled and laid on his shoulder all Day was not comfy. As Ash dreamed,Misty,Dawn and May kept weaving through them. Some dreams were terrifyingwhile others were downright Strange. One dream had him and misty in the same bed and she was naked. When Ash woke up from the dream,he couldn't remember anything.

-End of CH. 8-

_-Author's note-_

_Yea,I know it was a crappy chapter,but it was kinda Rushed. Feel free to leave a review_


	9. Ash to the rescue!-Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

Ash Woke up to the booms and the shouts of The next tournament Day starting. He smiled to himself. The Next day was beginning and More non-stop Pokémon Action was waiting for him. Pikachu Woke up and Jumped Down from the bed as there was a knock on the door. Ash opened it to find the food Trolley. He took the Tray and brought it to a table. He anticipated having a great meal.

"Alright! I can't wait to dig into this! Pikachu! You ready?" Ash said excitedly.

"PIKA!" Pikachu nodded quickly,his tongue out drooling in anticipation of the feast.

They both lunged at the dinner plate as the top was taken off,but stopped immediately.

"Ummm..."Ash said..Pikachu looked in bewilderment.

There, Sitting on what was apparently a very delicious Meal, was a Munchlax. The munchlax stood up and Ash,as well as pikachu,could only watch in horror as the munchlax too ALL of their food and Swallowed it in one giant GULP!

"AAAHHHHHH!" Ash Yelled. "YOU STUPID MUNCHLAX! YOU ATE ALL OUR FOOD!"

Munchlax didn't care. It jumped off the food trolley and walked out the door. Ash and pikachu could only Watch.

"Well..There goes our food.." Ash said Sadly. Pikachu's Ears drooped,but he was petted on the head.

"Don't worry Pikachu. I'm sure we can go Eat something at the Cafe" Ash Said. Pikachu Nodded slowly and climbed up Ash's Shoulder. Ash's mom had Packed him a small suitcase full of Some clothes. He looked at what he was wearing now and sighed.

"I hate these clothes." Ash mumbled. "I loved them when mom made them for me but..They remind me of Iris and Cilan too much..I just want them out of my life.."

Pikachu Jumped Down as Ash Slowly Stripped down. He tossed the hat He was wearing and it landed softly on a hook. Pikachu Clapped.

"Thanks Pikachu. Now..It's time.."He opened up his suitcase and pulled out a Dark Green shirt,then after that a blue Jacket with yellow buttons, followed by a pair of lightblue pants,and to top it all off. His Original Hat. He smiled at his clothing,when his door opened suddenly and closed. He whipped around to see Misty Panting. He gulped,seeing as he was only in Black boxer shorts.

"Damn News Reporters! They've been following me all day and won't leave me for a second! I'm sorry for the intrusion Ash I-" She had only just noticed He was in his boxers and She tried not to stare. Ash was blushing furiously.

"I-I'm sorry Ash! I should have knocked!" Misty blurted out as she turned around quickly. Ash could tell she was blushing.

"It's okay Misty..It's better than having mom or Iris walk in." He said,chuckling.

"Huh? Oh. I see. What about Dawn or May?" Misty asked,not looking at him.

"Huh? Oh, Right. I don't want them to see me like this either..Although I don't see what they would like. I'm not good looking." Ash Said quietly as his back was turned. He looked up when he felt his arm tugged gently. He turned his head to see Misty in front of him.

"You really Don't know how attractive you are,do you Ash?" She said slowly. Ash was Stricken. What was Misty saying to him? and Why was it that Suddenly,He felt a warmth inside him? Misty lifted her head up and Gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll hide in the bathroom while you Change. " Misty said with a smirk. She turned off and walked into the bathroom. Ash noticed that she was swaying her rear a bit. Was She trying to entice him? Whatever it was doing,it was working. He gulped as he felt his member growing. He gulped and hastened to put on his Pants to hide it. He Slid his Shirt and Jacket on,Followed by Placing His Hat on his head. It was amazing How So many years have passed since his first day in the Kanto Region. He remembered the day he got Pikachu,and How it had electrocuted him when he picked it up. He started laughing at the memory,but quickly stifled it.

"Okay Misty,you can come back out now" He called. Misty opened the door and walked over to him. She looked him up and down,then her eyes began to water. Ash walked over to her and took her into his arms. She snuggled her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry Ash..I just..I miss the old days..When you and I travelled together..I missed you so much when you left..It was like a part of my heart was leaving too.." Misty voiced dejectedly

Ash could only respond by rubbing her back gently. He moved back so they could stare face to face.

"It's alright Misty..I'm not going anywhere..I'm never going to leave your side again.." Ash spoke softly. Misty tried to stop her tears,but couldn't. She moved closer to Ash.

Ash looked down into misty's watering sea-green eyes,they reflected off the sunlight and showed his reflection. She was s beautiful even when so close up. He knew what he wanted to do,and she did too. She Leaned in closer to him and he leaned in closer to her. Ash Closed his eyes and So did Misty. His mouth opened a little,ready to take in her lips. Ready to feel her warmth.

BAM! The door Was banged open and Professor Oak came into the room. Ash and Misty Separated Immediately. They looked at the disheveled Professor,who was escaping reporters as well.

"Damn reporters..I'm getting sick of them..Sorry to intrude on you Ash,I was just-" Professor Oak Stopped mid-sentence. He looked at the two,who were both blushing deep red.

"I'm sorry,am I interrupting something?" Professor oak Jibed.

Both misty and Ash quickly blurted out "NO!" before Looking away from each other's,faces hidden. Oak Nodded.

"Anyways,The Quarter-finals Will be starting in 10 minutes. You guys had better hurry and get over there. After these are finished,We'll Start the next block and so on." Oak explained to the two. They both nodded Slowly.

"Well Alright, I'll see you two at the Celadome.." Oak Took a deep Breath and dissappeared behind the door. Ash Looked at Misty.

"Umm..I'd better go too Ash.." She spoke quietly. He nodded. The moment was over. It was time to get back to reality.

"Y-Yeah..I'll see you there.." Ash said. Misty nodded. She walked to the door and disappeared,closing the door behind her.

Ash remained there in silence. Pikachu looked up at him.

"Pika?" Pikachu mewed. He hopped on Ash's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. Ash Reached up and petted him,staring out the window. He turned To the mirror and Looked at himself. He looked like his original Self, except he was older. Much older. He walked up to the mirror and felt his face. Was it him,or did he need to start Shaving soon? He felt his face and felt a soft brush of hair. He had facial hair now! At Last! Ash Finally stopped looking at himself and Walked to the door. He opened the door and walked out.

"LADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES AAAAAAAAAND GENTLEMEEEEEEEEEENN! WELCOME BACK TO THE SECOND DAY OF THE CERULEAN CUP!" The announcer yelled out to the cheering Grimaced.

There wasn't Many trainer's Left and The Battles Went Fast. By the end of 4 hours,there were only 8 Trainers left.

"AAAAAAAAAND THESE ARE OUR FINALISTS FOR THE A BLOCK! LETS GIVE A BIG HAND TO OUR CONTESTANTS OF THE A BLOCK!"

Ash Smiled. Misty and May had made it into the top 8! He looked at the Rest of the group,and Noticed that the Trainer named Nathan had also Made it into the Top 8. He nodded At Nathan,then continued through the top 8. They All walked Out of the room. He sighed and Stood up. He Stretched his muscles. There was going to be a 15 minute break Before they started bringing in The B-Block. He decided To Go for a walk. He Left the stadium and noticed Nathan. He was throwing a frisbee. His eevee Ran after it and jumped up,grabbing it. He brought it back to Nathan.

"Good boy!" Nathan said,petting his eevee. Ash walked over to Nathan.

"Hello. You're Nathan Right?" Ash Asked. Nathan Looked a little Taken Aback. Ash,The Champion of Pokémon,Was talking to him?

"Yes,I am Nathan." He replied. Ash offered his hand and Nathan shook it Lightly.

"You're doing a wonderful Job of Raising your eevee Nathan. May I?" Ash asked,pointing to the frisbee.

"be my guest." He responded. Eevee happily dropped the frisbee to ash. He picked it up and tossed it for Eevee.

"You're eevee is an amazing pokemon..Have you Thought about Evolving it?" Ash asked him. Nathan Shrugged.

"I have..But I like him better in this form.." He responded. Eevee dropped the Frisbee in front of them,and Nathan tossed it again.

" Yeah..There's also your pokemon's Feelings..Maybe he doesn't want to evolve." Ash spoke. Nathan nodded. Ash Rested. Eevee came back to them and Ash pet it. Pikachu jumped down to Eevee. They began to talk in pokemon language. Ash Chuckled. Pikachu looked up at Ash.

"Pika! Pikachu?" Pikachu Asked.

"You want to go play with Eevee?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded Happily. Ash and nathan nodded in consent. The pokemon Cheered and Ran off.

" Well Nathan. I wish you the best of luck in the Tournament. I know You're gonna do very well." Ash told him. Nathan Beamed at him.

"I'll do my very Best Mr. Ketchum." Nathan responded. Ash laughed out loud.

"I've never been called Mr. Ketchum Before like that. But please just call me Ash" Ash told him. Nathan Nodded. Ash Yawned.

"I don't Really Care about the Rest of the blocks..I've got to watch the D Block for my friend Dawn's battle,but That's All.." Ash Said. Nathan nodded,listening. Ash Said goodbye to Nathan and Decided to head back to His hotel. Before he got inside,pikachu came back to him. Together they went upstairs.

The Days Passed Throughout the tournament. Ash Didn't Really Watch The tournament Except for Dawn's Matches. He was impressed. She was using her Pachirisu and was blasting through her competition. Ash couldn't believe how impressive She had become with her pokemon training.

As The Days loomed by, Ash was noticing that Misty was starting to get very distant from him. She hardly ever talked to him, and stayed far away from him. This didn't help due to the fact that Dawn and May were taking their chances to Be with him Every other second. He didn't Care. May and Dawn were friends..But they weren't Misty..nobody could replace Misty..

Since Misty was avoiding him, He decided to stay up in his room while the battles were going on,watching movies. During times,he would leave the room to go for a walk,but he didn't really do anything after.

Finally,the day arrived. The Top 8 contestants of each block were going to face off against Each other. 32 contestants. This was going to be fun! Ash woke up bright and early and Ran to the stadium.

The announcer came onto the field after a few hours of waiting. He smiled to the crowd and began his announcement.

"For Everyone Here! The True Second round of the tournament is now beginning! 32 Contestants! only 16 will Remain! But We have a surprise For you all today! If we could have everyone look to the screen."

Ash Looked up to the screen and Was shocked to See. There were only 8 Brackets. But If Ash's math was correct,there should be 16 brackets..Then he noticed The players Card Icon's appear on the screen.

"In this Event, The Blocks are no more! Everyone is a rival with Everyone,EXCEPT! For this round only, Every person Will Join Up With a Partner! That Partner will help you During this Battle, BUT WAIT! If you win your match against the other team, You will move onto the next round, But your opponent will already be decided for you folks! You Will Battle the partner You worked With So hard during this match,just to throw in that little twist! So! Let's See Who will be teaming up! Who will be freaking out?! and who will Win These amazing Battles! Also! one more twist! We're doing these pairings absolutely Random and Will give no further notice to any players,so that means you won't meet your partner until you step out into the playing field!~"

Ash smirked. Oh this was going to be good! There is no way anyone can make combinations without knowing who their partner was. The battlers will have to work together to overcome the opposing team. But can they work together?

The Cards Flipped and Two Were revealed. Ash looked up at the pair. The First Card That appeared was May's. Ash smirked. Her Glaceon was Powerful as Heck. The Second Card came out and It turned out to be Nathan's Card. Ash chuckled.

"Both a Glaceon and Eevee,fighting side by side. They're gonna go far!"

Mayand Nathan walked into The field and Stood side by side. Ash Looked Close. It seemed like May was blushing..Maybe She was attracted to Nathan? May deserved a great guy,and nathan was doing pretty well to becoming that guy. But there was Drew to worry about. Ash shrugged. It didn't really concern him.

"Glaceon! Let's Go!" May Threw her Pokeball and Glaceon Appeared. "Eevee! Onstage!" Nathan Threw his Pokeball and Eevee Appeared.

The Cards went flipping again and Two trainers were picked. They walked out To the other side of the stadium and stood side by side

"Go! Bayleef!" The girl said. She threw a pokemon and what appeared to be a yellowish green small dinosaur appeared,it had a giant leaf on its head. "Bayleef!" It said.

"Hey It's a bayleef!" Ash Exclaimed.

"Go Arcanine!" The boy shouted. A beautiful Fire-dog pokemon appeared. It shot embers into the air and Growled at The opposing team.

A referee walked up to his spot and began to speak into a microphone.

"This is a standard 2 on 2 Battle. only 1 pokemon will be allowed by each player. No substitutions are allowed. No conversing with your partner is allowed. Any conversing done will lead the team to be disqualified. You must Think as the same trainer and Plan your combinations together. Understood?"

Each player nodded in turn.

"Then Let the battle begin!" The referee Yelled out.

"Glaceon! Ice Beam at Bayleef!" May Commanded. " Eevee! Shadowball at Arcanine! Make sure Arcanine can't get in the way!" Nathan shouted.

Eevee Shot out a Big shadowball while Glaceon shot out a Beam of Blue lightning. Arcanine Easily jumped out of the way.

"Arcanine! protect bayleef by using Flamethrower on the icebeam!" The boy commanded

"no!" Nathan said "Quickly eevee! Use iron tail and smack him back!"

Eevee jumped and Smacked arcanine back down. Bayleef Was hit by the ice beam and was frozen in place. "Bayleef no!" The girl cried. Bayleef couldn't move..

"Glaceon!" May shouted "Eevee" Nathan shouted.

"IRON TAIL! NOW! They both Yelled.

Both Glaceon and Eevee smashed their tails into arcanine's face. Arcanine was blasted off the stadium into the wall with alot of power.

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Bayleef Cannot move! May and Nathan win!"

The Crowd Went Wild. Ash was cheering loud with the rest of the crowd.

"This is going to be Fun!" Ash thought to himself as Nathan and May left the stadium with their pokemon,and the next pairs were about to show up.

-

A brown haired man was watching the stands next to what appeared to be an orange wolf.

"why exactly are we watching these again?" The wolf Asked.

"I thought they might entertain you" The brow hair man responded. THe wolf shook his head.

"I'd rather be fighting Something than watching other's fight." The wolf spoke nonchalently.

"Well,excuse me princess" The brown haired man Replied.

-  
Authors comments:

Sorry it took so long to get out guys,but I had a bit of writer's block. Also dont worry about the wolf and brown haired man,its only a cameo.


	10. Ash To the rescue!-Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

Misty was Ironically Paired off with Dawn. As her match begun, the two Easily overwhelmed their opponents and Made it to the next round. Ash noticed that Misty was looking Rather Awkward. For instance,not once did she look at Ash. This was starting to grate on Ash,since he didn't Do anything Wrong. Why is she so mad at him? He decided he needed to confront her about this.

After the Battles were over for the day, Ash`s mom and Brock Delivered up a Delicious Meal To Ash`s Room,and invited Misty as well as Professor Oak up to his Room. Ash Noticed that While Misty tried to look Lively,she was sinking into Depression. Ash was beginning to get worried. Something was obviously upsetting her.

As Delia Ketchum and Professor Oak Packed up,Misty went for the door. Ash took her hand gently.

``Wait Misty..Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked,trying his best to sound polite. Misty looked like she would rather be somewhere else,but she sighed and nodded slowly. Brock,Delia and professor Oak walked briskly out of the room,to give them some privacy.

After Several Minutes of Silence,Ash finally Broke the first word out.

"Misty..You've been Avoiding me..and you've been looking upset ever since we last saw each other..Can you please tell me what's wrong?" Ash Said,but he couldn't help himself. He had been missing her so much,and seeing her like this was beginning to hurt him.

She Sighed and looked away from him. She pretended she didn't Hear him,and this made him a little upset.

"Misty..Please... I'm worried about you.." He said sadly. He couldn't help that either. He didn't know why,but suddenly it felt like the most important thing in the world was to make her smile. She looked at him and took a deep breath, and Ash never expected what she was about to say.

"When I left Yesterday Ash..I walked throughout the streets,since my match wouldn't be for at least 2 more hours..I noticed some old friends and was about to talk to them,when i was cornered..I looked up at who cornered me and noticed that it was Professor Oak's Grandson Gary..He..He told me that I looked Amazingly hot..and He wanted to treat me to lunch..I was starving,so I decided to go with him..He and I were talking for a long time and I started to notice certain things about him.." SHe said softly. Ash couldn't believe it. rage rose up inside him like a Charizard,burning fire throughout his insides,making him feel Heat from his anger at Gary. Was Ash about to lose His best Friend to His Rival Gary?!

"Umm..Misty..you're..not..actually..Falling for Gary are you?" He stammered out,scared of her response. Again,she surprised him by puffing her cheek when she was about to scream at him. He gulped,and She did get angry,but it wasn't the same. She was talking softly.

"Ash,Let me finish the story first!" She said softly. He nodded slowly and she continued.

"After I finished the Match, I was about to come back to you and apologize for being upset with you..But again..Gary cornered me and told me what a wonderful pokemon trainer I was.. I was caught up in the high of being complimented,that i didn't Realize that He had placed his hand on my hip. " Ash's Anger Started Flaring inside him. Gary Was Touching her! Oh he was going to Pay! She continued the story.

" I didn't notice that he had moved closer to me, and he continued to compliment me,so I stayed in my high. And then His lips were on me. I couldn't help it Ash..I've never been truly kissed before and I needed it..I started to Kiss him back..Then his hands started moving down my body and I flinched a bit,then pulled away from him. "

Ash Seethed. Gary Fucking Kissed her and She kissed him back! Ash felt his anger pulse through him and He wanted to punch something,Kick and Scream, FInd Gary and beat the living Hell out of him for touching her. He never felt like this truly before,why was he feeling it now?

"I-I felt Terrible though..I didn't want him to do anything with me..I didn't really want anything to do with him..He was your Rival..and he repulsed me..but..I couldn't help my Hormonal instincts.. He continued to corner me days later and continued to try to "get in my pants" as they say. but I always refused and felt terrible about this..that's why I couldn't bear to face you..it was too humiliating.." She finished quietly.

Ash was quiet. He couldn't believe that Gary would resort to this. He was trying to Rape misty! Now that Ash thought about it, gary was usually surrounded by that Fan-girl club of his. Surely They have offered themselves to him. Gary probably wasn't a virgin anymore,and he was tired of his usual girls,so he wanted someone New and Fresh he could de-flower and have some fun with. Anger and Sadness Washed over him now. He didn't just want Gary Hurt,he wanted Gary put in the hospital and Make him pay for everything! This was too much! Ash Stood up,but Misty pulled him back down.

"Ash,I know you want to go after him,but it's impossible..I've already seen him and He's left..besides..I don't want you getting hurt."

Ash turned to her. "I can drive a car and I'm not letting him touch me! I'll be pounding his face in!"

Misty shook her head and Then he was in her arms. She Held him tight.

"Please don't leave me Ash..I don't want to be alone again..Don't go chasing him..He's not worth it.." She pleaded softly.

Ash Gulped and gently held her close as well. They rested together For a while,just cuddled in each other's arms. After about an hour or so,He began to hear a very soft whistling. He looked down to misty and noticed that she had fallen asleep. The whistling was coming from her nose. He fought back the urge to laugh,but ended up chuckling a bit. After a bit though, He realized that he was actually beginning to enjoy the sound. He stroked her hair with a smile and closed his eyes,listening to nothing else but her quiet breathing.

"LADIIIIIIIIES AND GENTLEMEN! There are only 16 competitors left in the Celadome Pokemon Tournament! After Today, We Will Have our Champion! Who's Ready For Pokemon battling!" the announcer spoke into the mic loud for the whole stadium,Which,to Ash's Eyes seemed to be actually INCREASING with more and more people! Everywhere Ash looked,It seemed That thousands of people were in seats,perhaps even more. and that was only a tiny section.

"_Thank god for that Jumbo Screen_." Ash thought to himself. He wouldn't have understood how anyone else could have seen the battles From High up in the stands.

" For our Sixteen Finalists,They will be Placed into Four groups of Four. Each Group will face off in a battle Royale to Find our top 6. Then the four will Face For The Semi-Finals, Finishing it off with the top Two! We will have our closing ceremonies tomorrow night! Now lets see our final 16!"

Ash Blinked.

"Wait.." He turned to Brock. "I thought each winner of the last round would face their partner in this round."

Brock Smirked at Ash.

"That was the case, but this is one of the tests. Every trainer was preparing to Battle their partner,but now everyone is thrown through a loop and is not prepared. So it tests their adaptabilitiy." He explained.

The Audience shouted in applause for the final sixteen as they came out,waving to the audience. Nathan,Misty,May and Dawn had Each made it to the final sixteen. Each finalist turned to the jumbo screen and watched as 16 cards shuffled off into four groups. They Watched as the cards turned around. May,Misty,and Dawn were all in one group,but the card wouldn't flip over for the fourth contestant. What was going on? Ash looked at Brock,who was next to him,who shrugged his shoulders. Then the Card Flipped.

The audiance Gasped. Ash Didn't understand. This can't be right!

"Is it a glitch?" He asked brock. Brock answered with a Shake.  
"I don't think So Ash. Look up"

Ash looked up at the sky and noticed a Dragonite Flying towards the Stadium. It landed softly and a woman landed on the ground. Ash couldn't Believe it.

"IRIS!" He shouted,surprised.

The Chancellor Walked up to Iris.

"Young Lady! You have already Lost This Challenge and are forbidden to be in this battle! How dare you replace the true finalist with your profile!"

Iris wagged her finger at him and showed him a paper. The chancellor took it and read it. His eyes went wide. then spoke into the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It seems that A generous friend has donated 100,000 pokedollars to allow Iris one last Chance back in the tournamentShe Shall Replace the person who would be in the group (A Grumbling finalist Walked out of the stadium,now disqualified)

Iris walked over To misty,May and Dawn,Smirking.

"You Shouldn't Be here Woman" Misty Growled. May and Dawn Nodded.

" Oh,But I couldn't stand The humiliation you showed me a few days ago Misty.. Let's make it fun, All Three of you can take me on By myself." Iris Smirked.

"There's no way you can handle us all Alone!" Dawn Declared.

"Let's Start off our First match!"

Ash Watched as nathan's Houndoom Destroyed the Rest of the groups pokemon and making them faint easily. Nathan went to Go Stand on the semi-finalists Stage,to watch the other groups.

The other Two groups Finished and finally Misty,Dawn,May and Iris Walked into The Battlefield. They stood at each corner and Faced Eachother. At once,They each threw their Pokeballs into the air.  
"Go! Gyrados!"  
"Go! Blaziken!"

"Go! Quilava!"  
"Go! Dragonite!"

As Misty's Gyrados, May's Blaziken, Dawn's Quilava and Iris's Dragonite appeared, The crowd Continued to show their support for each competitor.

"TRAINERS! TO BATTLE! BEGIN!"

Dawn started them off. "Quilava! Flame Wheel on Dragonite!"  
May Followed Quickly "Blaziken! Overheat at Dragonite!"  
Iris Smirked "Dragonite fly up."

Iris's Dragonite Flew up and Quilava's Flame Wheel Smacked into Blaziken's overheat. Quilava Fell Back Burnt,but shook it off,But dragonite Soared and Used Fly,Smashing Into Quilava and Sending it out of the ring. Dawn Was knocked out of the competition.

"QUILAVA!" Dawn Shouted as She Ran over and helped it.

MIsty and May Growled.

"blaziken! Get close to Dragonite and Use Close combat!"

Blaziken Ran at Dragonite,but iris Smirked again.

"Dragonite,use your wings to block it"

Dragonite landed on the ground. It shielded itself as Blaziken attacked them furiously. Unfortunately,Dragonite's Wings were like Steel. Blazike wasn't doing any damage. I fact,it was weakening itself.

When blaziken took a second to rest "Alright Dragonite,finish it with hyper beam!"

Misty Jumped in.

"NO! Gyrados! Hyper Beam! Blaziken Duck!"

Gyrados Shot out a giant orange beam at the same time as Dragonite. Each blast collided and Blaziken Got out of the way.

"Blaziken!" May shouted. "Use Fire Punch Quickly and use it as an uppercut!"

Blaziken ran at Dragonite and Uppercutted it with a Fist of Flames. The Shot Made Dragonit go soaring into the air.

"I did it!" May exclaimed happily. Blaziken turned and Ran toward Gyrados,Ready to attack.

"ah-ah-ah May! Dragonite! Slam"

Blaziken looked up Just As Dragonite Came hurtling at it. Next thing May Knew,dragonite Had Smashed Hard into Blaziken and Blaziken was KO'd easily. Misty was all alone against Iris.

Misty began thinking hard.

"Gyarados Use Rain dance!" She said quickly. It started to Rain From that. Many people brought out umbrellas. Dragonite's wings Sagged.

"Alright Gyrados Use Surf! " he continued.

A tidal wave appeared around Gyarados and It washed over the Field,making Dragonite stay in the air,as Gyarados Swam though the water

"_Perfect! She can't see gyarados now! Now I can let her have it!"_ Misty thought to herself. But Iris had other plans.

"Dragonite! Freeze the water with your icebeam!"

Dragonite Shot Out Beams of Ice and froze the water,until there was only a small area of water. Gyarados Had no Choice but to surface there. Gyarados Was trapped!

Misty Began to Shudder and Think.

" _Gyarados is Trapped.. But I have Rain Dance.."_ Dragonite's Wings were too wet so it landed on the Ice. "_There's only one move I have left.."_

"Dragonite!" Iris Called out  
"Gyarados!" Misty Yelled.  
"USE GIGA IMPACT NOW!"

Gyrados and Dragonite Charged at Eachother. Dragonite Using its wings and Gyarados Charging through the ice. They Each started to Glow a golden Colour and Energy Surrounded them And,as The Collided,an explosion covered the entire area in smoke and Dust.

"Come on gyarados!" Misty called out.  
"Don't give up Dragonite!" Iris Shouted.

As the dust settled,Both Dragonite and Gyarados were standing. They were each staring at eachother Down. Finally,after what felt like days (although it was only twenty seconds) Dragonite Closed its Eyes and fell over.

"DRAGONITE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE WINNER IS GYARADOS AND MISTY OF CERULEAN CITY!'

The Cheering was amazing. Ash was on his feet and shouting his lungs off Happily.  
She Did it! She's Going to the Semi-finals! He wanted to run over to her and Hug her tightly and Hold her and congratulate her,but he wasn't allowed to leave his seat. Misty waved to the crowd with a smile on her face and gyarados returned to her ball. She turned to Iris but noticed that she had disappeared. Her eyes widened,but shrugged and continued to wave to the audiance.

"We have our Semi Finalists!" The announcer came back. "Let's hear for them folks!" The crowd, again, Went completely Wild for them, Ash cheering with them. He felt so Proud of Misty. The Four finalists left the room and Disappeared into the changerooms.

"Well! That took a helluvalot longer than we expected! I think We'll end the quarterfinals here and do the semi-finals and the finals here tomorrow! Do not miss it folks!"

Ash was getting Ready for Bed,When there came a knock on the door. He opened the door and noticed that it was Misty. He smiled at her.

"Hey There Mist-Mist." He said with a smile. Misty looked Dumbfounded.  
"Mist-Mist,since when do you call me that?" She asked, clearly confused.  
"Oh,I'm sorry,it's something I made up. Do you not like it?" Ash Asked,apprehensively.  
Misty Shook her head.  
"You can call me whatever you Like Ash Ketchum." She said with a Smile. Ash couldn't help but smile back,staring into her Sea-green Eyes. She let herself in and walked over to the bed.

"I was wondering if I could spend the night here. Your mother and Brock took over mine and his room,so I've got nowhere to go." She explained. Ash's Eyes widened.

"Y-You don't mean that they're-" He stopped mid-sentence. Misty's Eyes widened,as if this didn't occur to her.

"Oh I hope not!" She exclaimed,obviously frightened by the thought. Ash could only hope They weren't doing what he was thinking they were doing.

Misty Sighed. "Well,Whatever they are doing,I'm glad I'm not there anymore. Would you mind if I stayed here?"

Ash Shook his head. "I don't mind." He smiled. "I'd love it if you would..." He said,as he face went slightly red. He took notice of the fact that she was blushing slightly as well. He smiled and brought her over to the bed. She kicked off her shoes and climbed into his bed. He laid down next to herr and she cuddled close to him,resting her head Gently on his now bare chest. He Gulped,but relaxed as he heard the soon soft whistling coming from her nose,telling him she was asleep. Pikachu Laid at the edge of the bed,like a loyal Dog, Ash sighed happily and laid his head on top of hers,closing his eyes,and Finally Drifting off to sleep.

Author's comments: I'msorry its so late. I hope you all enjoyed it. If so,leave a review! Also.

I'm thinking about Writing a Pheonix Wright/ Harry Potter Crossover after this. Let me know your opinion in the reviews below.


	11. Ash to the Rescue!- Chapter 11

-I Am SO Sorry fr how long this took so long! I'll Start posting again with speed! I hope you enjoy this Chapter! It's the longest yet!

As Ash woke up the next morning, He looked down and noticed Misty Laying next to him and pikachu lying down at his feet. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he relaxed his arm around Misty and held her closer. He sighed happily as he felt her warmth,then noticed that he was also in her arms. Her arm was draped along his stomach while her other arm was around his back. her head rested gently on his chest and he groaned a bit,trying to relax himself. Pikachu sat up and yawned,rubbing his eyes. He looked over to Ash, then walked up to him and nuzzled Ash's cheek,as if to say "good morning" to him. Ash reached out and pet the small pokémon on the head,while grinning. Pikachu jumped down from the bed and walked over to the mirror,while Ash, with careful precision, removed Misty from him and stood up and stretched. He walked over to the mirror and looked over himself. Pikachu jumped up and landed on his shoulder. He grinned and looked at the duo in the mirror.

"Well, aren't you two cute together?" Ash turned around and noticed that misty had awoken. He tried not to blush,but felt a burning heat in his cheeks,knowing he failed to hide it in time. Misty grinned and got up. Ash looked away quickly as soon as he got a glance of her,to hide his nose.

Misty was in almost nothing! She was wearing almost nothing but a bra and her panties. When did she remove her clothing? Ash couldn't remember. She must have stripped Down while he was sleeping. but why? maybe she was just too hot and wanted to remove some clothing. Ash was thinking about it too hard and closed his eyes. misty noticed she was in her underwear,but didn't care. She walked over to her clothes and put them on quickly, Ash trying not to watch.

"So the tournament should be starting in about an hour. I can't wait to see you win against the others." Ash Said,awkwardly. To Ash's surprise, Misty got a little upset by it.

"Is that all you ever think about Ash? The tournament? Tournament this. tournament that, Gary after..I wish you'd just talk to me about something else for a change.." she said quietly. Ash was struck dumbfounded as misty opened the door and left,slamming the door behind her. ash stared at the door before he was literally jolted back to his sense by pikachu.

"AGH! oh..thanks Pikachu.." Ash Said,after he sighed. Pikachu hopped down from Ash as he got dressed. After that, he walked over to the door,Pikachu beside him,then went through it,ready to tackle the world.

"Adults and Children of All ages! Welcome back to Celadome Tournament! We Have only 4 competitors left and by the end of today we will have our Champion!"

The crowd roared its approval,which,in Ash's mind,was getting a little overused. But hey,what else can you use as an announcer? Ash Smirked at the thought and watched as the four competitors walked into the room. Nathan,Misty and the other two competitors,whom Ash didn't know their names. He looked hard at the two faces and finally recognized them,but couldn't remember their names! Agh! It was so frustrating!

"Let us meet our four contestants! We have Nathan! A Trainer From Rustboro City! And Next to Him is Richie! A young Lad from Frodomar City! Next to him is Gary Oak From our Own Pallet Town! After that is Misty From Cerulean City!" The announcer said loud.

Ash Couldn't believe it! How could he have missed his all time Rival Gary Oak?! Gary looks alot different Now than he did when Ash left for the unova League. For instance, His hair was no longer Orange like he remembered..but blue! BLUE!

"what a stupid colour.." Ash thought to himself. (*)

That wasn't all though. Gary's hair was in a ponytail and he had a Giant Fang earring in his ear. not to mention he had hundreds of piercings on his body now. Needless to say,he looked absolutely nothing like Ash remembered,and it kind of scared him.

Misty Glared at Gary and Faced him. Nathan Faced Richie and they smiled at each other. Richie walked over to him and offered his hand. Nathan took it and shook it slowly.

"May the best way to win" Richie said. Nathan nodded in agreement,then walked to the other side of the court. Gary walked To the stands and smirked at a woman,who swooned and fainted. Ash Gagged. Misty Sat down a few seat away from Ash,which made Ash feel kind of stupid,since he was saving the spot next to him for her. Richie walked into the other court side and stared at Nathan.

"ALRIGHT! let's Begin Round 1 of the tournament! Nathan vs Richie! Begin!"

Nathan and Richie held out a pokéball and they enlarged. They both tossed out their balls into the air and they opened.

" Houndoom! Onstage!" Nathan Called out.  
"Come on out Tyranitar!" Ritchie Said.

The crowd Gasped as they saw a giant Dinosaur like creature land in front of Nathan's Big Dog. Nathan felt a nervous Sweat as he stared up at the creature.

" Okay houndoom, let's Relax. Remember,he's big,so he's not Fast. Let's use that to our advantage." Nathan spoke quietly to his pokemon. He got a nod in return and houndoom.

Houndoom was about to attack when sand covered them from view and blocking tyranitar from being seen as well.

"Huh? What's going on?" Nathan Asked. A voice spoke out. It was Ritchie's.

"That, is my pokémon's power known as Sand stream. See, as soon as my tyranitar enters a battle, he summons a sandstorm with him,so good luck attacking him. Tyranitar! Earthquake!"

Ritchie commanded. Tyranitar raised it's foot and pounded it on the ground. Then entire Stadium shook and Ash noticed Brock fall out of his seat. Ash held in the urge to laugh,but watched as Nathan and Houndoom stumbled and moved around,trying to stay put. Nathan Growled.

"Houndoom! Counter with Fire Spin!" Nathan Shouted out. Houndoom Wrapped itself in flames and began spinning along on the ground like a top. He Shot out at an amazing speed and hit Tyranitar. Houndoom fell Back and nathan Tried to see what was happening. What was worse now, was that houndoom was completely lost to Nathan as well. He couldn't see him at all.

"What can I do..? I can't see anything..I can't even return my pokemon to it's pokeball..Wait! That's it!" He said as he snapped his fingers. He cupped his mouth with his hands and shouted.

"HOUNDOOM! USE ROAR!" He shouted loud.

His response was a giant Howl in the wind. The sandstorm disappeared,and Nathan could see his houndoom again. tyranitar was gone,instead was a Pikachu,whom Richie had Named Sparky.

"Wait what just happened?!" Ritchie asked,completely stunned. Nathan took the advantage.

"Houndoom! Fire Blast!" Nathan Yelled. Houndoom shot out what looked like a Cross of Fire. It smashed into Sparky and blasted it into the wall. Sparky laid on the ground with a . Look on its face.

"Pikachu is unable to Battle. The winner is Houdoom. Trainers,prepare for round 2."

Nathan Jumped,so did Ash. There were Two Rounds! Ash Looked at Brock,who was frowning.

"Well It's obvious now isn't it Ash? The semifinals allow contestants to use up to three Pokemon Now. The rounds are up to 5. first to win 3 wins." Brock Explained.

Richie Growled at Nathan and returned sparky to it's pokeball.

"Sorry Buddy..take a rest.." Ritchie said to the ball as he put it away. He took another ball out and threw it. Tyranitar appeared again,but Houndoom was gone. Nathan was changing pokemon as well.

"Salamance! Onstage!" Nathan Said as he threw the pokemon.

Ash Gasped. A giant Blue Dragon Appeared with Amazingly long Red Wings. He stared at the tyranitar. The sandstorm appeared.

"Salamance,blow this sandstorm away with your wings." Nathan said.

Salamence waved it's Wings and the storm was easily blown smiled as it revealed Tyranitar. Ritchie quickly recovered.

"Tyranitar,use Earthquake!" Ritchie Said,but nathan was too quick for him.  
"Salamance,Fly up!" Nathan told his pokémon.

As Tyranitar stomped the Ground, Salamance was in the air,completely unaffected by the Earthquake.

"Now Use Aerial Ace,and switch into Dragon tail!" Nathan directed.

Salamance changed his wings into a dive and soared Down. He flipped his body and Smashed Tyranitar hard in the face. Tyranitar went down to the grouns with . eyes.

" Tyranitar is Unable to Battle! This round goes to Salamance!"

Tyranitar returned to his pokeball and Ritchie Sighed.

"Good Job tyranitar. Guess I have no choice now..time to bring out mystrongest pokémon!"

Nathan Gulped,this couldn't possibly be good,but he had to stand his ground. Ash Thought to himself.

"What could Ritchie be talking about? I remember he had a Charmander,a pikachu and a pupitar last i saw him..unless?"

Ritchie threw out a pokéball and a Giant Orange Dragon Type Lizard with Giant Wings appeared.

"C'mon out Charizard!" Ritchie Said as he threw his Pokéball. A Giant Dragon Appeared out from the Pokéball and Nathan practically backed away about ten steps.

"M-Man..I never thought I'd get to see a Charizard."How on Earth am I supposed to beat that thing?" He asked himself. He shook his head.

"Salamance use Hyper Beam!" Nathan Told his pokémon. Salamance Shot out a giant Orange beam,but Charizard blocked it with his wings.

"Charizard counter with inferno." Ritchie said, almost bored. Charizard shot out a giant wave of Fire which hit Salamance and set it aflame. Salamance fell to the ground and it's eyes closed with the . expression,Nathan Gulped and returned his pokemon to his pokeball.

"Good work Salamance..you did great.." He said quietly. He placed the pokéball back into his pocket and threw out another,making houndoom appear. the houndoom Growled.

"Houndoom use Flame wheel and attack it's neck! it's its only weak point!" Nathan Said quickly. Houdoom turned into a wheel of Fire and turned sideways,flying across and attacking charizard's Neck. Ritchie smirked,as it seemed Charizard was taking almost no damage at all.

"Charizard,grab it and throw it away.." Ritchie said,almost sounding bored. Charizard Grabbed the Houndoom by the horns and swung it around as if it was a ragdoll. THe charizard threw the houndoom and it too crashed into the wall,falling over and getting knocked out. The crowd cheered as Nathan returned Houndoom to it's ball and returned it to his pocket.

"Eevee..You're my only hope now.." Nathan whispered. He threw the pokéball and Eevee popped out of it.

"EEVEE! Eevee..?" Eevee backed up a bit as it Saw the Charizard.

"Eevee! Don't get scared! we can do this!" Nathan called out to it. Eevee smirked and got into a fighting stance.

"Eevee!" It said back,ready to fight.

Richie looked over at the eevee and Laughed. Charizard Made a gleeful Roar.

"Alright Charizard,let's Fry That eevee to cinders. Use Overheat!" Richie said. Charizard BlastedFull power his Flame attack and a giant Fire blast shot at Eevee.

"Eevee! Dodge it with quick attack!" nathan Yelled out. Eevee's Feet glowed White and Eevee Ran To the right, going past the inferno. Charizard tried to follow the eevee ith the blaze,but eevee was too fast After the blaze ended, Charizard looked a little pooped. Richie grumbled.

"Charizard, Stomp that eevee into the ground!" Richie called out. Charizard flew up and tried to land on top of eevee with it's Foot. Eevee gulped and Continued to run,dodging to the side of each time the foot came crashing down. Nathan couldn't believe how fast eevee had become,and Ritchie was becoming more and more frustrated,as was Charizard. Charizard started throwing Fireballs at Eevee while stomping,but eevee continued to Dodge. Nathan got an idea.

"Eevee! keep dodging,but keep Circling Charizard!" Nathan instructed. Eevee nodded and kept running around Charizard. Charizard continued to move around in circles,following eevee.

"No Charizard!" Ritchie called out,but it was too late. Charizard slipped and Fell to the ground,Dizzy and confused.

"Eevee! Iron Tail!" Nathan shouted.

"Eevee!" Eevee Called Back. Eevee Flipped and Struck Charizard Right in the nose with a Giant metal Tail. Charizard's Head hit the ground as it's eyes went into Spirals.

"Charizard is unable to Battle! The Battle Goes to Eevee and Nathan!" The announcer Declared.

Eevee jumped into Nathan's Arms and nuzzled him while Ritchie Stormed around. Charizard Returned to it's Pokeball and Ritchie kneeled there.

Ash Got up and clapped with the other players, That was an incredible Battle, He truly felt his blood boil in excitement during the whole battle. If Nathan was the one who was going to be Ash's challenger, He couldn't wait to face him!

Eevee crawled onto Nathan's Shoulder and he turned to the audience. He waved to them,and then walked over to Ritchie. He helped Ritchie up and they shook hands.

"Great Match" Nathan Said. Ritchie Nodded,then walked out of the arena. Nathan Followed him,waving back to the crowd.

Ash rubbed his foot,he'd been sitting there for nearly half an hour now. He got up and stretched. They were going to take a 15 minute break. Ash left the stadium with Pikachu on his shoulder. He stopped Near the door,when he heard two people talking.

"No Gary..Please..Just stop..nngh..ahh~." The female voice Said between her gasps.

"C'mon baby,you know you're loving it,just because we're rivals right now,doesn't mean we can't be lovers~" The male voice Said. Ash Couldn't Take it. He Grabbed The door and whipped it open,Creating a huge Crack in the screen. He looked down at Gary Oak,Who was Standing above Misty who was (Ash took immediate notice) Shirtless and her bra was slowly becoming undone. Gary and Misty looked Up. Gary Smirked at Ash,While Misty's face became Redder than a beet.

"Hey Ash,Long time no see,I was just havin a little fun,with our mutual Friend" Gary Sneered,trying to bait Ash. Ash felt the urge,but pulled back to his senses.

"I believe she asked you to Stop Gary. If you continue,You'll be charged with molestation."

Ash said with authority. To his surprise, Gary laughed at him.

"Charged with Molestation! Ha! No girl Can resist the charms of Gary Oak! Molestation is Rape Ash,and it's not Rape if they enjoy it. Also,you? Being a tattletale? I never thought you would be this way Ash." Gary Sneered again,rubbing his nose.

Gary looked over to misty,who had bent over to pick up her clothes. He Smirked at Ash,and moved To Slap Her Behind,which she was bent over in the right position to do,but before Gary could make contact with her flesh,His hand was was grabbed and Twisted. Ash was holding Gary's Hand and was twisting it. Gary Felt his bod try to Re-align and the pain made him drop to his knees.

"Agh! Let me go you insensitive Prick!" Gary Bellowed. Ash increased the pressure into gary and forced him even lower.

"You Will Never lay another Hand on my Misty..If I've heard that you've touched her in any way that makes her uncomfortable..Well..That's no good,for you. I'll Make sure Every bone in your body is broken..and that not even your grandfather will be able to recognize you.." Ash Threatened forcefully,his eyes burning with a fiery Passion. He released gary and Gary dusted himself off. Ash Turned Away From Gary to Help Misty up,when he felt a Fist Collide With his face. He smashed into the cold Floor and rubbed his Jaw,Feeling Blood come down his Chin.

"And That's For hurting me you Jerk! And for your information,I'm not going to stop seeing Misty,because She's in love with me!" Gary Boasted,Then laughed out loud. Misty cringed.

"I'm not in love with you-AGH!" Misty gulped as Gary Put his arm around her,then felt her breast. Ash jumped,ready to defend Misty,when he heard Siren's in the distance. Gary Also heard it.

"So,The cops are coming Ash,Are you gonna be arrested For attacking me?" Gary smirked,as the Door swung open again. A gun was pointed towards the three of them and they all put their hands up. Pikachu jumped up and hid behind Ash as Officer Jenny walked into the room.

"Alright you three freeze! Tell me which one of you Is Gary Oak!" Jenny Spoke with authority. Ash and Misty both Pointed at Gary,who Growled at them. Officer Jenny walked up behind Gary and Handcuffed His hands behind his back.

"You are under arrest for Multiple Charges! Driving while intoxicated,Rape,molestation, Pedophilism and Even attempted Murder! You have the right to Remain Silent!" Officer Jenny Said As she walked Gary Out of the room.

"But I have a pokémon Match to win!" Gary Said quickly. Jenny Scoffed.

"Maybe you should have thought about THAT before doing those crimes!" She snarled. Ash Watched as Gary was taken out of the room. He walked over to misty and picked up her shirt for her,handing it back. Misty Blushed and quickly slid it on.

"Thank you Ash.." Misty said. She walked over and gave Ash a quick Peck on the cheek. Ash's Face turned dark and pikachu purred a bit,smiling up at the two. Pikachu Jumped up and looked at the two.

"So I guess this means you move onto the Finals Misty,to Face that nathan Kid." Ash Said,smiling. Misty Nodded,also smiling.

"Yep,and I'm gonna win! You'll See!" Misty Boasted happily. Ash Chuckled and took her hand gently. Misty Smiled and gripped his hand tightly. Together they walked out of the room.


End file.
